Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte
by LizEO2092
Summary: Charlotte Langston, a shy college bookworm, reluctantly visits a vampire bar with her friend. Will she make it out alive? And will her hidden powers finally be discovered? Rated M, just in case.... Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter One: A Night of Red and White

"C'mon Charlotte!" She pleaded from outside the car, her blue dress and blonde hair swaying as she bounced up and down. "Just this once! I promise! And then you can go back to the dorm and sulk around…..like you _always_ do."

I stuck my tongue at her through the closed window and laughed at myself. We'd been arguing about this for so long that I'd resorted to childish gestures.

"I'm not doing this Liz. I can't believe you even got me this far! And I look like a fool…" I said, glancing down at the tiny white dress she'd gotten me to squeeze into. I would have felt much more comfortable in the jeans and hoodie I usually wore. But she'd bribed me and I caved, like I always do, and now I was sitting in a parking lot—locked in the driver seat of my car.

"You don't look like a fool, Charlotte. You look _sexy_! I was stunned when I got you into some decent clothes and fixed your hair. You've been holding out on me," she looked at me accusatorily, then laughed and winked.

If I hadn't been so angry at her I might have blushed. "You should really keep your voice down, Liz. It's not even _safe_ here," I whispered, rolling down the window. The sticky Louisiana air blew in the window and I crinkled my nose. It smelled dirty.

I watched as two men passed the front of the car heading towards the vampire bar _Fangtasia_. They looked a lot shadier than my usual crowd. Of course, my usual crowd consisted of the few bookworms I studied with before exams—and Liz of course. I sighed, thinking about how boring I'd let my life become.

"Hey, baby," one of the men hissed at Liz, moving closer. His dark hair stuck up in odd angles and his pierced nose glinted in the starlight. "You goin' inside?" I was so startled I nearly rolled the window back up, but stopped myself. I was worried for Liz.

"Watch yourself, buddy," she verbally stabbed, moving into a more defensive stance. "I'd keep movin' if I were you."

The man must have thought her a fruitless venture because he turned and caught up with his companion after a couple seconds of lustful stares. I exhaled, realizing I'd been holding my breath the whole time. I couldn't believe how brave Liz was.

She looked back at me and smiled. "See, no problem. They're all a bunch of chumps anyways, right?"

"Liz, how did you know that he wasn't a vampire? If he was he could've ripped your head off!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I know vampires, Char. And he wasn't even close. Now please, get up and let's go! I've been waiting to come here ever since they came out of the coffin. Aren't you excited at all?"

I closed my eyes and contemplated. I had promised her I would go inside, if not for very long. I could sneak in for a few minutes—maybe a half an hour at most. And then I could just slip out and no one would be the wiser. What could happen in thirty minutes?

"Fine. I'm coming," I huffed, dejectedly.

"Glasses!" She reprimanded and I huffed again, taking off my glasses and setting them on the passenger seat of the car. It was a good thing I was farsighted, because I didn't plan on needing to see anyone up close tonight. I slipped out of the car and straightened my dress.

"No worries, Charlotte. I promise everything is going to be great," she smiled, linking arms with mine and half-skipping to the dark looking hangout.

* * *

We finally reached the line at the front of the bar, which took quite some time considering how far we'd parked. The lot was packed tonight—I absently wondered if it were this full every night.

"Now sugar, you know you wanna let me in," a man purred seductively to the blonde woman guarding the entrance. He reached out to stroke her arm and she moved so fast I couldn't be sure I'd actually seen her do it. Almost instantly the man was wincing in pain and holding his broken hand.

"Ah! You bi*ch!" He spat, and backed away from her.

"Not such a good idea, love. I would advise you not to touch me the next time…if there is a next time. I'd watch myself if I were you," she winked and turned to the next person in line. I looked on as the man wheeled around and swiftly walked back to his car. Others waiting in front of us shook their heads and laughed. Apparently this was not the only man she'd turned away in such a fashion.

I played with the hem of my dress and fussed over my hair. "Do you think she'll even let us in, Liz? She doesn't look very accepting," I whispered in her ear, her curly hair tickling my nose. She giggled again and I grew irritated. How could she be giggling right now?

"I told you, no worries. You worry _way_ too much Char," she smiled and nodded in front of us. We had made it to the head of the line.

The woman looked us up and down and stopped at my face. I nervously smiled, sure I looked as stupid as I felt. "Welcome to _Fangtasia_. What exactly brings you here tonight?" She asked, still looking me full in the face. I blushed, glancing down to her hot pink pumps. I could almost hear the smile spread across her perfectly glossed lips.

"We're just here to explore and see what all of the fuss is about. We've been really excited to come ever since you…" Liz started.

"I'm sure," the woman cut her off. I looked up to see that she had momentarily looked away to Liz, who appeared to be very put out. "ID's please."

I slid the purse that Liz had given me off my shoulder and fumbled around inside, finally grasping the little plastic cards. I handed them to the woman with uncertainty.

"Elizabeth Marie Forrester and…Charlotte Victoria Langston," she looked up at me smiling once more. I half-smiled back. "Both at least twenty-one. Well, I see no reason why I can't let you pass. You seem harmless enough."

"That color of hair suits you by the way. Red is such an appealing color," she breathed in my direction, handing me back the ID's.

I stuffed them in the purse. I couldn't wait to be through the door and away from her—more so after I'd seen her reaction to the man earlier. I planned on leaving with all body parts whole and intact.

The woman drew back the velvet rope and Liz and I hurried inside. I could swear that I'd heard her low chuckle as we walked into the bar.

* * *

The music hit me before anything else—something sensual with a lot of bass. The large room was lit, but the lights were still dim, not overly bright. There were a few people dancing. Most were sitting and enjoying drinks. I was drawn in by the couple of vampires dancing on top of tables. They moved in a supernatural and sexy way, and many others were entranced. I looked away and blushed. I obviously hadn't planned for this to be such a physical place. I knew vampires had a reputation….but wow. And it was clear that Liz and I had arrived some time later than the lighter side of the partying took place.

"Liz, can we please go sit at the bar for a little while? I don't know if I really want to dance or anything," I pleaded. This really wasn't my scene at all.

"Oh fine, you sour puss. I'll come with you, but don't expect me to stay for long," she grabbed my wrist and led me in the direction of the bar. Heads turned as we passed. I decided that Liz's outfit choices hadn't been the best after all. I imagined we both looked much too enticing to a room half filled with vampires. My hand fluttered to my neck, an unconscious and nervous reaction. I looked to the floor until we reached the bar stools.

A dark vampire tended to the bar. His black hair came to his shoulders and gave him a fairly menacing impression. When we took our seats his fangs extended and I quietly gasped. It didn't escape his notice.

"What'll it be ladies?" He deeply hummed. Liz spoke before I could react.

"I'll take a rum and coke…and she'll have…the same? Charlotte, what do you want exactly?"

"Um. No alcohol, please. I'll just take the coke," I spoke shyly to the vampire behind the counter. He smiled, revealing his fangs once again. By that time I was composed enough not to gasp.

I decided to turn and observe the rest of the club while the vampire made our drinks. His creepy smiles made me want to shiver. Once again I was met by the sight of the dancers and the drinkers.

"Mmm…and what's your name, cutie?" A tall, sinister woman asked one of the men sitting at a table nearby.

"Um. Nathan. My name's Nathan," the man responded after a short pause. I could tell he was more than a little shocked and I stifled a giggle of my own.

The woman leaned over and looked deep into his eyes, responding, "Well then, Nathan. Why don't you say we leave together tonight?" Nathan glanced over to another group of men with worried eyes. The woman grabbed his chin and turned him to face her again. I was struck that it wasn't the gentlest of touches and soon became concerned for Nathan. I could practically smell the danger rolling off of the woman in waves.

"We'll both leave together tonight and you won't give your friends over there any more reason for fret. You'll act thrilled and excited," the woman commanded in a hushed voice. Nathan looked blankly into the woman's eyes and nodded. "Yes, I will," he answered in a dead voice.

"Liz!" I loudly whispered and grabbed her arm. "Liz, that man over there has been glamoured! I don't think he's safe."

Liz nearly dropped her glass with the force that I shook her arm. She gave me an angry glare. "Charlotte, be quiet! There's nothing we can do about it, so don't even try.

I watched helplessly as the pair walked out of the bar, Nathan winking over to his group of friends and making a suggestive gesture, just as he'd been instructed.

I turned and started drinking my coke. It tasted extremely stale and flat. I realized it was probably because vampires had little need for coke products. I slid it away from me on the counter.

It was going to be a _long_ thirty minutes.

Liz, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself. Men came up to her every so often and asked for dances. I wasn't sure if she was happier when she accepted or declined. She did seem to like refusing men a bit more than she did actually dancing with them.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed and I was thrilled. I couldn't believe I'd almost fulfilled my silent promise. The music picked up to a louder dance tune.

"Excuse me pretty thing," an attractive man inquired, coming up very close behind Liz. "Would you care to dance?"

Liz looked at me and rolled her eyes. This had been the sixth guy to ask tonight…or maybe the seventh…I'd lost count. She turned to him and smiled. He seemed to like her reaction. What was it about Liz that men liked so much? Was it the fact the she radiated some kind of bubbly confidence? I couldn't be sure.

"Alright, buddy. But you're gonna be the last one for awhile. My feet are _killing_ me," Liz smiled. "I'll be back in a few Char."

I nodded and silently returned to my coke. By this time I just wanted to be back in my bedroom. All the worrying had worn me out. My eyes drooped and I slipped into a waking dream.

_The bartender moved closer and quietly hissed, "He is summoning you."_

"_Excuse me? I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" I asked, my forehead creasing. I suddenly grew weary. His words sounded vaguely familiar, but his request sounded quite comical—something from a dark novel._

_The vampire pointed behind me and I spun around on my stool. In the far back of the room a man sat in a large chair on a raised platform. It nearly looked like a throne. The man himself was beautiful. His blonde hair hung loosely around his face. His icy blue eyes watched the crowd with little amusement. He exuded power and control. While I looked his eyes met mine and I shivered, gasping. He smirked at my obvious reaction._

I woke with a start and the bartender gave me a very strange and fleeting look. _I probably seem quite unusual_, I thought while wiping the sleep from my face. I couldn't afford to lose awareness in this place. I also couldn't afford to have my weird visions here. Vampires seemed to have a strong sense of perceptiveness.

But what had it meant? Usually my visions showed the future—and evidently the near future. This was the only time I ever planned to be in this place again.

I reached into my purse and grabbed my cell phone. The time read 12:25. I'd already been here for forty minutes. I searched around for Liz, intending fully to leave. She was still dancing with the same man, and they both seemed thoroughly into it. Hands were flying everywhere. I sighed and shook my head, "Only Liz…"

I pushed away from the counter and started to stand, but sat down when the bartender looked at me pointedly and moved forward. He quietly hissed, "He is summoning you."

I was completely shocked; I knew these words. "Excuse me? I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" I asked, my forehead creasing. I felt like running. I knew what was to come. The bartender's words were more than vaguely familiar, even if his request was comical.

He pointed behind me and I very hesitantly spun around on my stool; I knew what I would find.

In the far back of the room a man sat in a large chair on a raised platform. It nearly looked like a throne. The man himself was beautiful. His blonde hair hung loosely around his face. His icy eyes watched the crowd with little amusement. He exuded power and control. While I looked his eyes met mine and I couldn't stop myself from shivering and gasping, even though I'd had advanced warning. He smirked at my obvious reaction, just as I knew he would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Two: Fight or Flight?

I wheeled around on the stool and steadied myself on the edge of the counter. "What am I going to do now?" I quietly questioned no one in particular. The hair on my neck stood on end. I couldn't possibly go up to the vampire. He was powerful…and dangerous. If I did I probably wouldn't get out of here with my life.

Liz!

When I made a run for it she would be left behind. I had no idea whether or not she'd make it out either. I finally saw _Fangtasia_ for what it was. A smorgasbord of people—young, old, curious—just sitting around waiting to be _drained_…or worse. And the blonde vampire on the throne was the head of it all.

_How sick_.

I smiled to the bartender and slung my purse over my shoulder, shrugging out of my seat. I couldn't move quickly or it would appear that I was running. What would they do if they thought I was leaving? I tried to lock the frightening images far into the back of my mind as I leisurely walked to where Liz and her partner were dancing. In all reality, my heart was beating in my ears and my breathing came quick and sharp.

The music changed once again. Another heated dance tune enveloped the room. I could smell the sweat around me as I maneuvered between the swaying bodies.

"Liz, let's get out of here!" I whispered, glancing once again to the vampire in the back of the club. I noticed a woman at his feet. Her eyes were wild.

"Take me, please! Take me!" The woman pleaded to him—kneeling—yielding to his power. The man looked irritated. He chose to ignore her completely and continued to stare vacantly around the room. I shook my head and turned back to Liz.

"Now," I breathed, pulling her arm. She angrily pulled back.

"What's wrong with you, Charlotte? We've just gotten here. And I want to stay," she said, smiling to the man behind her. She looked back at me with an imposing gaze. "I'm having fun."

"Liz, you don't understand," I told her, my breathing picking up again. I pointed behind me to where I knew the man sat. "He's summoned me…and I can't go back there…we need to lea…"

"Oooo," she gasped. Her eyes had followed the direction of my wave. "He's _sexy_, Char. Did you say he summoned you?"

"Yes. I did. I'm really not sure what that means but…"

"Why didn't you go then?" She asked, surprised. She moved in closer so that her dancing partner couldn't hear. "If he'd 'summoned' me, I'd have gone in a heartbeat."

Liz's eyes took on the wild appearance of the woman still begging at his feet.

"Elizabeth Marie!" I shrieked, pulling on her arm again. "What's _wrong_ with you!? Can't you see how _bad_ of an idea that is?"

She giggled at me. "I think you're the one being stupid. What's the worst that could happen? You worry too much."

Why couldn't she understand? I felt like slapping her; maybe it would knock some sense back into that pretty head of hers. I turned and walked away to the exit. She could deal with herself. I didn't have time to worry about her anymore, especially if she'd decided to disregard my pleas. The blonde man didn't appear to be a very patient person. I didn't want to give him time to miss me.

"Char, wait! I'm sorry," she called over the heads of some of the dancers.

"Um, I've gotta leave. I had fun, though. Let's do it again sometime…" I heard her tell the man she'd been dancing with. The clicking of her heels came up quickly behind me.

"Fine, Charlotte. You win. I'm coming. But don't expect me to be happy about this."

I walked a little faster. I could see the exit through the gaps in between the gyrating bodies. I shoved my way past them more forcefully.

"Hey, girl! Watch yourself!" A woman cried out as I pushed by her. Her long, ebony hair whipped around as she twisted to confront me. I chose to ignore the shouts and kept moving.

"Seriously, Charlotte! What's wrong? I don't get why you're so riled up," Liz's voice carried on behind me.

I was close enough to pick out the sight of the gleaming push handle on the door. I smiled. I was almost there. I could hop in the car, drive back to campus, and slip into bed. Liz's annoyance would ebb soon enough and all would be back to normal: school, studying, and sleeping. Oh, how badly I wanted to sleep right now!

A woman stepped from the crowd directly in my path. The exit sign vanished behind her blonde head. I skidded to a stop as quickly as possible. Liz ran painfully into my back, but I paid her little attention.

"I've got her right here," dripped from between her crimson, glossy lips into the cell phone she held to her ear.

"She was on her way to the exit, but I'll bring her up, _Herre_."

I could almost hear the smirk coming from the person on the other end of the phone. _It was him_. Of course the woman who had been guarding the entrance—and who now blocked the exit—was under his command.

I turned my head around and spied him sitting in his ridiculous chair. He snapped his own phone shut and smiled at me mischievously. I mentally shivered and resisted the urge to flip him the bird. I usually wasn't a violent person, but he made me want to hurt…someone, something, anything.

* * *

"Charlotte, what's going on?" Liz asked, some of the worry I felt finally seeping into her voice. I felt my stomach rise into my chest.

"I tried to tell you," I whispered to her, my back to the vampire with the pink pumps.

Liz looked past me to glare at the vampire there. I watched as her features softened and her eyes widened.

"Liz?" I suddenly realized what was happening and shook her. "Liz, don't look her in the eyes!"

It was too late. Liz wouldn't react to my touch or my screams. The woman had glamoured her.

I spun on my heels and gave the woman a glare of my own.

"Leave her alone!"

"You will go back to the man you danced with earlier," the vampire told Liz. "You will ask him back to your room. You will not worry about Charlotte. She left earlier and didn't take you with her. You will forget all of our encounter."

I watched in horror as Liz walked back through the crowd, prepared to flirt with the man from before. I wasn't about to let the vampire woman win so easily, though. I took a step forward, planning to run for it.

"Ah, no you don't," she sighed, grabbing my arm forcefully. Pain shot up my arm. I stifled a scream.

"Personally, I don't think you're worth all of this trouble. But Eric wants you, so…" she started half dragging me to the throne.

_Eric_. I scowled. A name for the aggravatingly beautiful face. I silently concluded that I'd always secretly _hated_ that name. Eric. So blunt and…boring. What exactly did it mean?

Scum? Trash? Horrible woman-eating vampire? I smiled to myself, recognizing that it could be one of my last.

"Please, just let me go," I began quietly pleading with the woman. "I'll forget any of this ever happened…and I'll never come back."

She laughed at me, a high, trilling sound. "Honey, I'm not letting you go. You can just forget about it."

There was nothing I could do. Her vice grip looked far from releasing any time soon. I resigned myself to watching the faces around us. People seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. I spotted an older couple at the bar. The woman looked overly cheerful as she ordered her drink and the bartender grimaced. I could tell he didn't enjoy her enthusiasm. _Such a dark fellow_, I thought sighing. I'd have much rather been with him—over the alternative.

I caught a wave of blonde and blue out of the corner of my eye and turned to watch as Liz and her partner for the night walked to the exit. I so desperately wanted to follow. I silently cried out to her. _Look, Liz! I'm still here! Please don't leave me!_

I held back a sob as the door closed behind them. I wasn't going to cry. I didn't want to give _him_ the satisfaction.

'Pink Pumps' released my arm and I whipped my head around, fearing the worst. I stood right in front of _his_ throne. He smirked again and waved his arm to a chair at his right.

"Please, do take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

*_Sorry it took so long guys! I've been _really_ busy all week._

Chapter Three: Invitation

I stared down at his expensive shoes and imagined slapping the smirk from his flawlessly crafted face—I figured such a reaction wouldn't be received very well. My hand would probably break anyways.

It was frustrating for me to feel so angry at him. I was usually so passive, and my hatred for him came in shocking waves.

_Eric_. Ugh. Such an ugly, unfeeling name. I decided that it matched the vampire it referred to.

"Take a seat…" he spoke more forcefully. It was obvious that he didn't enjoy being ignored.

I looked up with a smirk, matching the one on his lips. I silently wondered if I was doing it right; mine couldn't possibly look as fierce as his. I felt very young and vulnerable when my gaze leveled with his own.

His eyes were more frosty looking up close than they had been from across the dance floor.

"…please."

_Please_? It was more than clear that he didn't mean it. I could tell that it was difficult for him to use the word.

Did he think I was beneath him? After he had stolen me away from my friends and my life—for how long I was unsure—he didn't feel I deserved a simple 'please'?

In a spark of confidence, I raised my chin.

"You're an asshole."

His face revealed no surprise. I was _more _than a little annoyed. I had expected—hoped for—some response.

"And how have you made that assessment, exactly? As far as I remember, this is the first time we've met, and I have a long and _very_ detailed memory," he grinned at me, exposing shapely white teeth.

It wasn't hard to visualize a pair of extended fangs.

I squared my shoulders. _Since when was I so fearless_?

"You had the _nerve_ to 'summon' me here, with no indication that I wanted to come. I only answer to _legal authority_. You had no right to 'summon' me anywhere…"

This comment seemed to amuse him. His smile widened. I pressed further, wanting to see him angry back—wanting him to give reason for my boiling temper.

"You let women faun over you and choose to ignore them, like they don't matter at all. _I'm sure_ you're just too high up on your '_throne'_ to pay them any sort of attention…"

His eyes tightened for the smallest fraction of a second, but I caught the change. I used it as fuel for my rant.

"You have your minions do all of the dirty work," I said, nodding my head back to 'Pink Pumps'. "How _noble_ of you. If you needed me up here so badly, why couldn't you get up and _fetch me yourself_?"

His smile flickered.

I held back a nasty scowl. If I wanted a better response I'd have to hit below the belt…

"And your shoes are hideous, even though it's obvious that you've spent a chunk of money on them. But I guess they match your fake, ugly, _dyed_ hair."

The smile wiped clean from his face. It was evident that he had expected me to fall at his feet like the other women—like I probably would have before. But now I was just…_angry_. And the anger had sprouted some sort of steely confidence.

I was never going to let him have what he wanted easily. He would have to fight me for it—and in that moment— I think he realized it as well.

'Pink Pumps' giggled behind me. "She was so shy earlier. Who knew she could be this feisty?"

Eric's body was stiff. I had made him mad, too. It was satisfying enough…for now.

It still didn't match my rolling fury.

* * *

"Pam. Lämna oss," he ordered, the uninterested tone returning to his voice. I assumed it was common for him to sound bored; his face—until recently—had never revealed any sort of interest.

Pam turned and left us, disappearing through the front entrance. I was aware of how much I missed her presence behind me. She had been my last hope, and she seemed much more likely to let me go from this place. In rare moments, she had _almost_ given off a shadow of empathy.

The vampire in front of me proved to be without any sort of compassion.

"You're a bigger pest than I thought you were going to be," he frowned.

"You actually meet my expectations."

"And what—_dare I ask_—are those?" He asked, shifting into a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Oh, you know…" I shrugged, "…heartless, slimy, unfeeling, _asshole_ … take your pick."

"Are you usually this foul-mouthed?" He asked, his chin resting in his hand.

"No, never. I can't really help being 'foul-mouthed' around you, though. I'm usually much more reserved. But there's just something about you that…makes me _furious_. You disgust me," I said, struggling to keep my voice low. Screaming seemed more appropriate.

His eyes sparkled.

"Anger is a very strong emotion…"

I balled my fists.

"…and it's a pity you feel _so strongly_ about me already. I hardly have a care in the world regarding _you_, however."

I should have seen it coming. What had made me respond so honestly? I mentally punched myself. _Stupid!_

He seemed much too pleased.

"Now, take a seat. You're restricting my view."

* * *

I sat in the chair with my head turned away from _him. _Stupid vampires. I never should have left my car.

I pretended to watch the crowd while I thought about home.

Liz had most likely made it back to the dorm. _Please, don't make too much of a mess! _I thought, remembering the last time Liz had brought a guy back for the night. I'd returned from a midnight study session to find her bed on the floor and papers strewn everywhere. Of course I'd been the one to clean it up. Her explanation: "It got a little rough, Char. He was an _animal_."

_Only Liz_.

I laughed quietly to myself and Eric glanced over.

_Yeah, that's right. You aren't even special enough to hold my attention_, I silently taunted.

Suddenly the crowd swam in front of me and I clutched the seat of my chair. _No!_

_It was hot. His hands were everywhere and I silently begged for more. He pushed me backwards against the wall and I groaned._

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I couldn't be seeing what I thought I was. I _had_ to be mistaken.I would _never_ let that happen.

"Is something wrong?" The real Eric paused from inspecting some dancers on the floor to nonchalantly ask. It struck me that he didn't actually care whether or not I was okay.

I shut my eyes as another surge of visions beat the inside of my head.

_I wrapped my legs around his waist as he trailed kisses down my collar. I didn't want him to stop. _This isn't right, Charlotte! _The rational part of me still screamed._ _I tried to ignore it and let my body take over. _Stop! _It screamed again. But it all felt so _good_!_

_I tangled my hands in his hair and he started to unbutton my top, kissing farther down. My mind was clouded with his scent—rough and masculine._

_It was extremely difficult for me to wait any longer. _

"_Hurry," I hissed, tightening my grip on him with my legs. I could feel his breath on my skin when his low chuckle rang in my ears._

* * *

I opened my eyes shortly after the vision ended. My breathing was ragged and painful; I could tell I'd been breathing that way for quite some time. My heart pounded painfully in my chest and there was a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead when I wiped it with the back of my hand.

A woman with brown hair and a deep green dress a table away looked at me disgustedly. I gave her a shy smile. _I must look really bothered_…

…_I feel _really_ bothered. _I thought, forcibly crossing my legs.

What had that been? And why had it felt…_so good_? I was almost positive I wouldn't let my life ever turn that way, even if being stuck here was inevitable. I would never let myself _enjoy_ that. He was a pig…

I suddenly remembered that I was sitting within three feet of him.

I wanted to hurt someone! He'd seen _everything_. Even a completely unobservant individual would be able to figure out that something was going on. He would have to know that I'd experienced something…whether it be a vision…or…

I braced myself as I turned to look at Eric's reaction.

He sat facing me. His eyebrows were raised and he looked almost…_smug_.

"What?" I asked, irritation lacing my voice. He couldn't possibly know what I'd just…

"Oh, nothing. That was just a very curious…reaction. And I thought you'd _hated me_," he smirked, turning back to face the rest of the club.

"I…what do you mean?" I pressed, hoping for any answer than the one that showed his awareness. At that point, I couldn't decide whether or not I was more worried about him knowing about my visions or what had just _happened_ in one of them.

"I think we both know what I mean."

_Lie. Lie your way out of it, Charlotte._

"Actually, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. It's simply…very hot…in here and I just…"

"You really shouldn't lie so often," he smiled. "You aren't very good at it."

He looked back at me and I glowered, causing his smirk to grow again.

"I know about your abilities," he stated, his voice growing serious, "and I have a proposition for you."

I let out a puff of air, relieved.

In that instant I understood that I'd been more worried about the latter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

_* All answers will be revealed in time, guys. I promise. =)_

Chapter Four: Sharper

I looked at the wall behind the 'throne' and waited for him to continue. I wasn't sure that I liked where this conversation was going. I couldn't deny my powers, either. It seemed he'd found out about them long before I'd even gotten here.

"I want what you have."

My eyes widened without my consent. How exactly did he plan on getting it?

And what made him think that I would _give_ it, anyways?

"What makes you think that I'm willing to hand it over?" I asked defiantly. He'd just dangled his weakness in front of me. I knew that he was after something—most likely my powers—and now I could try to use it against him.

Before he could reply, it crossed my mind that he probably didn't _care_ to show his weakness. What could I—the fragile, little, human girl—do about it?

"It doesn't matter whether or not you're willing," he stated, confirming my theory.

I narrowed my eyes and he smirked.

"We shouldn't discuss this here," he said before I could respond, rising from his seat. About a hundred eyes followed his every move. "Follow me."

He turned and stalked off toward a set of wooden doors.

This seemed to be the most dangerous proposal of the night. Following the haughty vampire to an unknown location didn't seem to be the safest idea. Who knew whether or not there'd be witnesses?

My anger pulsed at full strength, but my confidence began to falter.

Eric stopped walking and looked back, surprised not to find me in tow. I laughed at him from my position on the chair, trying to hide my mouth with my purse. He really needed to learn that the whole world didn't heed his every command.

He saw me laughing and growled. He hadn't moved far enough away for me not to hear it. My laughter died away immediately, but I wasn't about to get up and lose the silent standoff.

He noticed.

In three long and very swift strides he returned, standing _right_ in front of me. His fangs were extended, precisely the way I had imagined them.

"It wasn't meant to be taken as a suggestion," he quietly warned, inches from my face. I involuntarily leaned back, but my stance was otherwise firm—as much as it could be from a sitting position, anyways.

My voice sounded more afraid than I'd planned when I whispered, "I didn't take it as one. I just _decided_ that I didn't want to follow."

We stared at each other for a few moments longer. It was difficult for me to see—_Why did you leave your stupid glasses in the car, Charlotte!?_—and the closeness was getting to me.

I could still _feel_ my earlier vision fresh in my memory. His smell slowly carried over to where I was sitting, and my brain grew cloudy with it. I could gradually feel my resolve crumbling, but I tried to keep my face vacant. I couldn't let him know.

My body started to respond, my heart beating faster. I knew it wouldn't pass his notice. _Unreasonable hormones!_

I had to get out of the situation before I did something I would regret later. He smiled before I could react.

"Are you ready to follow now?" He asked, remaining in _very_ close proximity. I noted that his fangs looked much sharper from only a few inches away.

I nodded, finally giving in.

The smugness returned to his voice. "Grand."

He gripped my upper arm and pulled me from the chair—I was briefly lifted completely off of the ground.

"Ouch!" I complained, but he paid no attention and continued to drag me to the wooden doors. I was acutely aware of how the touch of his cold fingers caused my stomach to flutter.

Another loud dance tune thumped from some unseen location.

* * *

The wooden doors led to a hallway with bare walls. Eric pulled me into the third door on the left. I'd counted just in case.

It looked like an office. There was a desk near the back of the small room and a couch to the right. A shelf lined the left wall.

Eric held the door and shoved me inside. "Take a seat."

I glared back at him before sliding into an uncomfortable chair in front of the desk. I assumed this was _his_ office. The lack of personal detail was just as chilling as his personality. I was surprised to see stacks of papers on the desk; I hadn't thought running a night club required that much work.

I tried not to look at him as he walked around me and sat behind the desk, folding his hands in front of him.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I started to blush, and he seemed content just to watch me. I couldn't take the quiet any longer. _What is with him?_

"So, what is it that you want from me?" I asked in a huff.

He smirked.

"As well as owning this fine establishment that you are now sitting in…" he started and I held back a giggle.

_Fine establishment? _

"…I am also the sheriff of Area 5."

_Sheriff?_

"_It's obvious that you aren't a cop_," I said, finding it hard to picture him in any kind of uniform. "So what is it exactly that you mean by _sheriff_?"

He raised his eyebrows briefly. "_It's obvious that you aren't familiar with vampire culture_."

_Ha. Really funny, Eric._

"No, I'm not. I don't usually prance around _your kind's_ local hangouts. It's just that tonight I finally caved to my friend's wishes and allowed her to dress me up in this…_ridiculous_…outfit…" I looked down at my dress, "…and drag me here."

He smiled, revealing his long incisors again. "I'll have to thank her sometime," he said, giving my body the once over. I held back another shiver while my stomach churned excitedly. _Why do I have to react this way _every_ time?_

Externally I showed only annoyance. "Would you please just explain to me what significance a '_sheriff_' has?"

His business voice returned. "We command our area and provide punishment for any individuals who fail to follow our laws. If the offense is serious enough we seek assistance from higher authorities."

I figured that he kept his shadier activities out of his little speech, but I accepted the rest for truth.

"And why am I in your office? I assume you wanted more than to explain your _various titles_ to me."

He seemed to grow slightly irritated by my tone. "As I've stated before, I know about your abilities. I think they might prove to help me in my business affairs."

"As sheriff?"

"Yes," he said, his voice bored. "As sheriff. I think you can help me locate and stop incidences before they occur."

I decided not to mention that my visions usually only showed _my own_ future. He might not be interested enough in me to keep me alive anymore if I did.

"Let's say that I don't particularly feel inclined to assist you in any way, shape, or form," I said, shifting positions in my chair. "What happens then?"

"I make you."

The way he said it left no doubt. He _would make me_ if I didn't bend to his wishes. I could only imagine the methods of persuasion.

_What to do now, Charlotte?_

I knew I had to get out of the club somehow. Whether or not I was going to have to strike a deal or not to do so—I had no idea. I decided to try. The room felt cold and clammy when I replied—I didn't like yielding to him for any reason.

"So what are your terms?"

"You're going to comply?" He asked, surprised.

"It seems I've got no choice, really," I shrugged. "I figure you could be pretty persuasive if need be. I'll have to help you out, regardless of how much I _can't stand_ being in your presence."

His mouth twisted into another smirk. "Yes. Your conscious dislike is apparent," he said, eyes sparkling, "It's your subconscious I think you need to worry about."

I huffed at him. "And what exactly are you talking about? There isn't an inch of me that enjoys being within throwing distance of you."

"I warned you about lying. It isn't your best quality…"

I glared at him.

"…and I'm a _vampire_. I pick up even slight changes in body behavior."

Hot blush spread across my cheeks, but I chose not to counter. He was right about lying—I was horrible at it. Especially since my body refused to regard any kind of common sense.

"Will you please just name your terms?"

I couldn't wait to be away from his arresting gaze.

He seemed to know that he'd won the argument. When he finally answered, his voice betrayed his self-righteous attitude.

"You will not tell anyone about our agreement. You will come when I request, and not a moment later. You will not try to run when I let you leave from here today…"

I couldn't hide my excitement. "You're letting me leave?"

He frowned. "I'll admit that I'd rather chain you here, just to make things easier for me. But the human authorities would notice if you went missing. I don't need the mess."

I wanted to jump up and down in delight, but I stayed put.

"You will also allow me to enter your residence if ever I ask…"

_Hold on. Pause. No way would I ever agree to that!_

"What?" I asked, pulled from my cheery thoughts with his comment. "I refuse to consent to that, _ever_!"

The pervert. The sick-minded, horny little…

"It is simply to make things uncomplicated for the both of us. There might be times when I would need to share findings or information face to face."

I crossed my arms. "I don't trust you."

"My reliance isn't under question here. You _will_ agree to my terms."

"No."

He gripped the edge of his desk, baring his fangs. "I don't have time to deal with your stubbornness!" He shouted over the space between us. I could see every muscle in his neck and arms. "You _will_ agree, or I will dispose of you and be done with this irritation."

I shrunk back into the hard metal of my chair. _Geez_. I suddenly realized that I was breathing pretty briskly and my heart was pounding against my ribs. He was a lot scarier than I'd bargained on.

"Okay," I breathed, my lungs still working double time. "Fine."

He sat back in his seat again, regaining control. I focused on slowing my heart rate.

"I suggest you leave now. It's early, and the workers should be closing up," he said, looking away from me and shuffling through his stack of papers. He came up with an envelope. "Here."

I could tell he was still thoroughly aggravated, so I took no time in getting up and retrieving the envelope. He didn't even look at me when I took it from his hand.

I turned and walked to the door, anxious for my escape.

I still had a million questions—_How did you know about my visions? How do you know where I live and how do you expect to meet with me? Did you know that I would come here tonight? You don't plan on killing me anytime soon, right?_— but one burned brighter than the rest. It was bothering me like an itch, and it seemed to be the only safe question at the time. I spun back around to face him.

"Um, I just have one question."

"What?" He brusquely asked, writing something down, his shoulders stiff.

"Why didn't you just glamour me into doing everything for you?"

He gave me the courtesy of looking me in the face when he answered. The irritation left his features and was replaced with a deep thoughtfulness.

"You can't be glamoured. Both Pam and I have tried already."

"Oh," I sighed, wondering what must be wrong with me. Surely that wasn't something that happened often? Eric returned to whatever he had been working on and I headed for the door.

I looked back at him once more before quietly closing the door and walking back down empty the hallway.

_Author's Note: Okay guys, if you are reading this and you want me to continue, please let me know! I'm curious to see whether or not you think it's worth finishing._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Five: A Meeting With You

I'd never been so excited to see my rusty blue car—_my baby_. I resisted the urge to kiss the hood.

The rest of the parking lot was nearly empty; there were only a few cars left. I figured they probably belonged to some of the workers.

The air was sticky and warm. It still smelled as dirty as it had when I'd arrived.

I jumped in the driver's seat and scrambled around in my purse for the key. The motor sputtered but wouldn't start.

"No, please! _Not today_, baby. Work for me," I practically cried, grasping the wheel.

As if on command, the engine roared to life. I silently cheered and sped out of the parking lot, tossing the unopened envelope next to my glasses.

* * *

The door to my dorm was cracked open. I couldn't see any lights on inside. _Liz must be asleep_.

I slipped into the room and tiptoed toward my dresser. I was having _extreme_ difficulties seeing. My foot caught some clothing and I went down…_hard_.

_Ouch_.

I heard movement and a light turned on.

"Charlotte? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," I said, covering my eyes. The light seemed a bit _overly_ bright after wandering in the darkness. "I'm on the floor."

Liz's blonde, curly head popped over the edge of her bed—her eyes narrowed. "You _left_ me. _Why_?"

I didn't know exactly how much Liz remembered about the night, so I was treading in dangerous waters. How much could I say?

"Um, you know. You just looked like you were having _so much_ fun, and I didn't want to be there any longer. So I just let you be…and…slipped out. I wanted you to enjoy yourself without having to worry about me."

She didn't look like she was buying it. "_Right_. I can tell you're lying to me, Char. But if it's really that important that you feel you need to _lie to me_…then I'll just let it go…"

The guilt trip: Liz's specialty. I'd lost track of how many times she'd used it on me.

She disappeared over the edge of the bed and I heard her slide under the covers. Her light flipped off.

_Great_.

"You didn't bring anyone back here did you?" I asked from my position on the floor. I knew the answer already—especially since I held a pair of foreign, green boxers in my hand, the thing I'd tripped on—but I just wanted to make sure.

She huffed at me. "_Maybe_. But if I did…he's gone already."

She didn't say anything more so I didn't press her any further.

I got up and limped over to my half of the room. My ankle hurt where I'd fallen.

I dropped my purse, glasses, and the envelope on the bottom of my bed. I tossed the boxers in the trashcan.

I noticed that the envelope seemed fairly heavy but left it unopened. I'd deal with it all later.

After I changed into my nightclothes—boy shorts and a tank top—I limped down the hallway to the bathroom.

Liz didn't say anything to me throughout the whole process. _She must really be angry with me_.

I locked the door to the bathroom when I finally made it inside. I brushed my teeth and stopped to look at my face in the mirror. My eyelids were droopy and my hair seemed limp and tired. I wiped the makeup from my face and sighed. The vivid green eyes that looked back at me were weary.

What was I going to do now? Eric had let me live, but apparently I was going to have to deal with him for some time longer. What did he plan on having me do?

I'd never actually _tried_ exercising my visions. I didn't know whether or not I could force myself to have visions that included other people; they'd only ever shown _my_ future.

They just _happened_. There was never a specific stimulus or set subject. Sometimes they featured the following breakfast; sometimes they informed me of a visit from my father.

Sometimes the visions only showed minutes ahead; sometimes they depicted events months in the future. But they almost always seemed to be very physically draining.

And if I couldn't give Eric what he wanted, would he continue to let me breathe? To let me keep walking and planning and doing? I felt like I'd only just started my life, and I didn't want it to end so abruptly because of someone I couldn't _stand_.

When I was around _him_, I couldn't be my shy, usual self. I guess I didn't feel that he deserved the energy it took to be careful and courteous. He _did_ deserve to know just what I thought about him, without revision or substitution. When I thought he was acting like a jerk, I felt the need to tell him.

_Because he is a jerk most of the time._

He did crazy things to me…_mentally_ and _physically_.

My mind flashed back to my earlier revelation without my assent.

His hands were everywhere and I silently begged for more. He pushed me backwards against the wall and I groaned…

"Hurry," I hissed, tightening my grip on him with my legs. I could feel his breath on my skin when his low chuckle rang in my ears…

"No," I said through gritted teeth, rubbing my temples. It would never happen. But I decided that maybe a part of me could stand him…wanted him…somewhere **_very deep_** in my subconscious.

I pulled my crimson hair back into a ponytail and headed to bed, dreading the dreams I knew would come.

* * *

The day after our encounter I opened the envelope. Inside there was a small cell phone with a handwritten note:

_So I can contact you._

I'd tossed the phone in one of my drawers and resigned myself checking it every so often. Until anything actually _happened_ though, I planned to keep the whole thing in the back of my mind.

* * *

Weeks passed without any sign of Eric. I was _more_ than relieved.

Finals were coming up, and I'd been very busy studying. I was twenty-one, in my junior year of college, and majoring in marine biology. I would definitely say that my schedule was _heavy_.

I didn't know if I'd be able to make it out in one piece. I'd loved the ocean ever since I was a little girl, spending weekends at the aquarium with my mother, but I was starting to wonder whether or not my lifelong dream was reachable. Even Liz had told me she thought I was crazy.

Liz hadn't spoken to me very often since I'd gotten back that night, but she would offer to go to the library with me every once in awhile to labor over some more books. She usually got bored and left early, but I appreciated the gesture. I understood her lack of concentration—she had the attention span of four year-old.

However, one particular night, she decided to stay late. Our first finals started the next day and she finally realized—_maybe a few weeks too late_—that she hadn't studied. I chided her for her lack of commitment, but she just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "I'm always fine." I hadn't replied because I knew that she was right. Liz was _always_ okay.

We'd been in the library all afternoon. I'd watched the sun set through a large set of windows on the western wall.

* * *

"…_and therefore the chemical makeup of the glow fish allows for it's own personal niche in the underwater community_."

I'd read about a million sentences that sounded exactly like this one. The repetition was killing me. I checked my watch: _11:45_.

I looked up to find Liz slumped forward in her chair, her face pressed into the fold of a notebook. I knew she was asleep because I could hear her quiet snoring. I giggled and nudged the top of her head.

She moaned and knocked my hand away. "Leave me alone."

I giggled again.

"Liz, you've got to get up. You're going to give yourself a stiff neck," I said, nudging her again.

"You _know_ what?" She said, looking up and glaring at me. I noticed a puddle of drool on the page of her book. "I've _had it_ with you! I'm trying to study and you're just bothering me!"

I openly laughed. I knew it was the sleep talking and not my bubbly Liz.

"Well, then," I shrugged. "I think we can _both_ see that you aren't being very productive. Maybe you should just head back to the dorm and hope for the best. Sleep would do you a bit of good."

She slammed her notebook closed and stood up, grabbing her bag. "_Fine_ then!"

I watched her trudge off, smiling to myself. "Nighty, night!"

She looked back and flipped me off. I laughed.

_Only Liz_.

When she disappeared through the entrance I started to collect my own books. It was time to return them to the shelves because it was pointless trying to study anymore. I was just going to have to take the tests with what I knew already. _If that isn't enough…well…I'm screwed._

When I picked up the heavy pile I couldn't even see. It had grown far over the top of my head. But I held it with one arm and slipped my bag over the other.

It wasn't until I had walked passed three tables that I realized I was going in the wrong direction.

"_Shoot_," I whispered, wheeling around…

…and running right into another person.

My books flew in every direction and I'd knocked off my glasses, falling to the ground.

"_Oh my God_, I'm_ so_ sorry," I said, blush rushing to my face, before looking up.

The blonde hair and smirk were unmistakable.

"Actually, you know what? I _don't_ think I am," I spat angrily, gathering up the books closest to me. When I'd gotten them all, I stood up and set them on the nearest table, looking back to the ground for my glasses. _Stupid fucking vampires!_

He held out his pale hand, my glasses laying in his palm. I snatched them away and put them on.

"I didn't need _your_ help."

"You didn't answer your phone," he said, ignoring my angry comment.

I picked up my books and started walking away. I wasn't surprised when he followed, though I wished he'd just leave me alone.

"Why didn't you answer you phone?" He asked, easily keeping step with my furious march.

"I don't have it with me, _okay_? It's back in my room," I said, turning into an isle and shoving some of my books onto a shelf.

"Well, why don't you have it with you?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why does it matter?" I nearly screamed, halting to look him in the face. "I don't have it! So just tell me what you needed to say."

He grabbed the remaining books from my arms and tossed them—_with one hand_—onto another shelf with a thud.

"That's not where those…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I don't care."

"_Fine_," I shrugged, crossing my arms.

He stood and looked at me for a few endless moments. I chose to read the titles of the books to his right.

"If you would have had your phone with you, you could have saved me a lot of time."

I scoffed. "Well I'm sorry to have burdened you, _sir_. It seems I'm not _nearly_ thoughtful enough to look after a stupid cell phone. I'll work harder at it next time." I said, glowering at a copy of _The Biologist's Guide to Cell Regeneration_.

"You're acting like a child," he sniffed, disgusted.

"And I have every right to, don't I?" I said, uncrossing my arms and standing up straight. I was frustrated about the fact that I still only came up to his chest.

"What happened to the shy virgin I saw the other night at _Fangtasia_? I distinctly remember her blushing as soon as she entered. Was it the dancers…or…?" He smirked.

I balled my fists, resisting the urge to spit in his face. "She's _gone_. She doesn't feel that you deserve to be in her presence. So this is what you get. Got a problem with it?"

He frowned. "I do, actually."

"Too bad." I said, nudging past him and heading toward the door. A girl at another table eyed the pair of us nervously.

I stumbled backwards as he grabbed my arm.

"_What're you_?" I managed to get out before he stuffed me down in a chair and sat across.

"That's really not fair, you know," I said to the table. Looking at his face made being annoyed with him difficult.

"I don't care."

"Is there anything you _do_ care about, then?" I asked the table lamp.

"Yes. I care about self preservation, and _you're_ making it hard for me to exploit your power for my benefit. _It's starting to make me angry_," he said, his voice deep.

I looked up to his face.

"Will you just tell me what you came here for? I've got finals in the morning and I need to get some sleep."

His eyes were _so _cold, unfeeling. It made me sad. How could something so beautiful look so…_empty…emotionless_? I had to pull my own eyes away before my resolution crumbled.

"I need you to meet someone," he stated simply, leaning back in his chair.

"Meet someone?" I asked. "_For what purpose_?"

"I had hoped that it would make seeing any kind of future for this person easier. Isn't that how it works?" He questioned, sitting up straight in his chair again. I could tell he was trying to see whether or not I was lying.

_Here it comes, Charlotte. Judgment day. How well are you going to pull this off?_

"That _would_ help, yes," I said, my voice flowing perfectly and with the right emotion. I looked him in the eyes, praying that it would make the statement seem more truthful. "It is harder to see others' futures, though. It takes longer."

_Maybe that will buy me some time._

He looked convinced enough. I kept looking him in the face.

He smirked.

"Okay, then. _Fangtasia_, tomorrow, 9 o'clock. Wear that dress again," he said, his fangs extending and his smirk getting wider. "_I quite liked it_."

Before I could retort he was gone in a flash of wind and color. I was definitely the only one who would have noticed his departure.

"_Stupid vampires_," I sulked, standing up and stomping back to the dorm.

_Stupid horny vampires._

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the constructive criticism guys! I enjoyed the reviews and I'll try to post again as quickly as possible._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Six: Obligations

I gathered up my pencil and paper and shoved them into my bag. The first day of finals was over and I already felt like a weight was lifting off my shoulders. The sunlight coming through the classroom window seemed brighter. People's faces looked happier. My breath came easier and more confidently.

And my career dreams started to slide slowly back into place.

When I walked through campus back to my dorm room, I had an extra pep in my step. I listened to some of the birds' chatter and relished the feeling of the breeze on my face and in my hair. I still had some time before more testing tomorrow!

_Life is getting better_.

"Charlotte! Hey, Char! Slow down!" Liz called from behind me on the path back to the dorms. I stopped walking until she met up with me.

"How do you think you did?" She asked, flicking her hair out of her face. She looked a little worried.

"I'm not sure," I sighed and started walking again. "But I feel like I did well."

I couldn't help but smile. _I know I did well_.

"Oh," Liz mumbled, kicking a stick out from in front of her. "I'm pretty mad at myself for not studying better. I don't know if I made it through Dixon's exam."

I shook my head. Professor Dixon taught _A History of Western Politics_. I'd heard from some of the seniors that his finals were impossible.

"I'm sure you did fine, Liz. You _always_ make it through," I said, trying to keep my voice upbeat. It wasn't very hard for me at the moment.

"You think so? I'm only hoping for a pass."

I just nodded my head in response.

"Hey!" Liz shouted, hopping mid-step. "I heard there's going to be a party a few blocks off campus."

She nudged me with her elbow. I giggled, glad that the cheerful Liz was back…even if I wasn't sure that I liked the idea.

"You wanna come? I'll help you get dressed up _all sexy_ like we did last time…and we can do your hair and…"

"Oh, God," I interrupted, stopping on the path again. "_Crap_!"

_Eric_.

The image of his face immediately sucked my jovial mood right from my limbs like a giant vacuum.

"What?"

"I have to be somewhere at nine," I whined, reaching in my bag for my cell phone. I flipped it open and the time glared back at me.

_6:50._

"Oh? A date, Char?" She almost sang. "How exciting! You never go on dates!"

I think if her enormous purse wasn't holding her down she might have lifted off of the ground. "I'll still help you get dressed up…but we'll make it _sexier_!"

I rubbed my forehead. "It's not a date, Liz. It's an obligation."

She stopped jumping up and down and her mouth formed a small 'O' shape. "What do you mean, 'obligation'?"

I started moving toward the room again, hoping for anything—a spontaneous bolt of lightning, a madman with a chainsaw, a rouge zoo gorilla—that would prevent me from having to see him again.

"I _mean_ I'm not going to enjoy it…_at all_."

_At least that's what I'm praying._

* * *

"Well, how about this one?" Liz asked, strolling up beside my bed. She wore one of my blouses and a pair of my favorite jeans. I'd seen her putting them on.

"No," I said without even glancing at her. She'd been modeling my clothes for more than twenty minutes while I sat with my face pressed to my polka dotted comforter. "I told you I don't need you to do this, Liz. I already know what I'm wearing."

"What's that, Char? I can't hear you. You're sulking," she said, rolling me over on my back.

"I said I already know what I'm wearing."

A crease formed between her brow. "How? You haven't looked at any of the outfits I've picked out."

"Liz," I huffed, sitting up. "Can I just borrow your white dress again?"

"My white dress?" She plopped down across from me on her own bed. I looked at the clock.

_7:26._

"Yeah," I answered, laying back down so she couldn't see my face, "I _want_ to wear it."

Lying was becoming a habit that I wasn't proud of. I didn't have to wait to see if I'd been convincing. I knew that I would be.

"Okay, fine," I heard her get up and head over to the closet, "But I'm still doing your hair and makeup."

She tossed the dress next to me on the bed and I got up and put it on. The fabric tugged in all of the right places—if I had wanted to look appealing. However, tonight I wanted to look anything but.

I didn't know if I could take another of _his_ lustful gazes.

"C'mon," she groaned, dragging me to her small desk and mirror. I sat down in the wooden chair while she plugged in her curling irons.

"You're really going all out aren't you?" I moped and measured my chance of making it through the door and to my car.

"With that dress? Of course!" She squealed, grabbing the first strands of hair.

I figured that Eric knew this would happen. He had seen Liz. He could have easily guessed that this was how she worked.

I pictured bashing him in the head with Liz's steaming curling iron and smiled. I would go along with this, but I didn't _have_ to like it.

* * *

It had taken me another forty minutes to sneak out of the dorm room. Liz was already finished with my hair and makeup and had moved on to nails and fragrance. While she gathered supplies in the bathroom I tiptoed down the hallway and out to my car. I sped off before she'd even realized I was gone.

The car trip was short—only a half hour—and not nearly long enough for my frenzied nerves. I'd pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia with extreme hesitation.

Like before, my doors were locked, but I sat with the windows down. The fresh air helped to settle my churning stomach.

I watched people line up at the entrance of the building while a million thoughts raced through my mind.

…_Who would I be meeting? Was it a human…or a vampire? What business did they have with Eric? Will I even make it through another night in this place?…_

And the biggest: …_could I make myself see the visions Eric wanted?_

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and sighed. Liz really had worked her magic. It would be a miracle if I didn't receive stares from _everyone_ in the bar.

I reached into my purse and grabbed my contact case. Liz had made me promise to wear them instead of my glasses. With a quiet groan, I took off my glasses and put them in.

I glanced at the clock before rolling up the windows.

_8:50_.

I couldn't wait any longer if I was going to have to wait in line, so I slid out of the car and locked the doors.

An odd looking couple in all black—makeup included—got out of a car a few spaces closer to the building. They didn't speak to one another but stood in close proximity. I stayed a good distance behind them during the walk to the entrance. I couldn't _afford_ any more danger in my life…I'd pushed my luck to the limit already. Sooner or later I was going to get hurt.

* * *

"Mmm, Charlotte," Pam hummed.

I'd made it to the front of the line…

"Nice to see _you_, again."

…and it seemed I'd been right about my earlier assumption. Pam hadn't been the only one to notice me since I'd started my adventure for the night. I'd been getting stares and suggestive comments the entire time I waited in line.

_I'll make you regret this Eric. Somehow…someway_.

"And you too, Pam," I said, forcing a small smile and blushing. She smiled back, fangs extended.

"He's waiting for you…" she purred, pulling back the velvet rope, "…through the wooden doors. It'll be the…"

"Third door on the left," I said, nodding. "I remember _quite _well."

She smirked and shook her head. "You are _interesting_. I can see why you've peaked his curiosity."

I chose to ignore her comment and strolled into the bar, gathering up all of my confidence. It felt like trying to catch smoke with my hands. I couldn't grab hold.

Once again, the music was the first thing that seized my attention: bass with low pulsing undertones.

Was it always so…_erotic_?

I noticed that there were less people inside—significantly so—and wrote it off to the fact that it was still early for partying. Nine o'clock didn't seem late enough for that sort of thing.

Heads turned when I passed on my way to the back of the room, so I sped up my pace. The sound of my clicking heels was startling to me; I hardly ever wore them.

"Hey _sweet thing_. Why the hurry?" a vampire with dark skin and long curly hair caressed my shoulder as I passed. His leather pants would have been extremely amusing if I wasn't wound so tightly. Instead I walked even faster.

_Is that all they worry about? Sex and blood?_

I almost laughed when I realized that I was running away from one precarious situation to another. Did Eric seem safer to me than this? I was almost positive that he was older than anyone else in the building. No one else could have held so much power.

So why did he seem safer? Was I getting too comfortable with danger?

I pictured his long sinewy arms, endless blue eyes, and evocative smirk. My stomach lurched excitedly.

_It can't be._

_Right?_

The wooden doors were finally in front of me and I shoved through them, pausing only to straighten my dress.

I stopped in front of his office and took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

_You can do this, Charlotte. Nice and easy._

With that, I reached out my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came his reply.

I swallowed and turned the handle, slowly pushing open the door.

He sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. My eyes paused on his chest. His black t-shirt hugged it in a perfectly revealing way. I could feel my stomach twinge again and looked away quickly…landing right on his smug little smirk.

I'd been right to call him _dangerous_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Seven: Out of Luck

He nodded his head to the left. "Take a seat."

_The couch._

I figured that he'd probably gotten rid of the uncomfortable metal chair on purpose. What was he trying to do? Warm me up to the idea of…getting comfy around him? I shivered.

He noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Cold?"

"No," I mumbled, "I'm perfectly fine."

I ambled over and sat down, trying not to look as anxious as I felt. I was aware of his intense gaze the whole way.

We sat in silence and I was assaulted with the images of my vision _again_—raw and vivid.

…_It was hot. His hands were everywhere and I silently begged for more. He pushed me backwards against the wall and I groaned…_

I bit my tongue and stifled a _real_ groan.

_Right now, Charlotte? Seriously!? You're going to do this __**now**__?_

"So where is this…person I'm supposed to be meeting?" I asked, desperately trying to distract myself.

"She should be here," he answered, his voice rough.

I nodded.

… _I wrapped my legs around his waist as he trailed kisses down my collar. I didn't want him to stop…_

I held my breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. It sounded strained to my own ears. _Oh, please hurry, whoever you are!_

"Positive," he said, smirking.

…"_Hurry," I hissed, tightening my grip on him with my legs. I could feel his breath on my skin when his low chuckle rang in my ears…_

I forced a cough, holding back a quiet whimper. His smirk grew.

"Something _wrong_?"

I shook my head violently and crossed my legs. "Nope. I'm good."

"I can see that," he remarked. I easily picked up on the amused tone.

A knock came at the door and I silently rejoiced.

"Come in," he said, voice bored. His eyes never left my face.

I didn't care. I only wanted to hug whoever it was.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank…_

The door flew open and a gorgeous olive skinned woman walked in.

…_you._

* * *

I had never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. She looked like a statue of the Greek goddesses.

Her dark hair ran over her shoulders like a waterfall of endless night. Full lips lead to prominent cheekbones and exotic, emerald colored eyes.

She wore tight, dark jeans and a flowing, red chemise.

"Myra," Eric stated, acknowledging her presence and tearing his gaze from my face.

Her velvet voice matched her flawless figure.

"Eric."

I realized that I was no longer a significant addition to the room; she had Eric's complete attention. The two stared at each other as the seconds passed.

Was it insane for me to feel a little…_jealous_?

_Of course it is, Charlotte. Stop being stupid!_

"I'm here now," she said, never moving farther from the entryway but kicking the door closed with her foot. Its metallic click reverberated around the room. "Why is it that you requested me?"

Eric leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. "Is it wrong of me to want to see an old friend? I heard that you were nearby and felt we had some catching up to do."

My foot had fallen asleep but I chose not to move. I wanted to see where the conversation was going and didn't want to do anything to halt its progress. The beautiful woman knew Eric from long ago—it was apparent now—and my curiosity grew.

Exactly how _old_ was Eric? When had he known this woman?

And—the question burning away in my head—what had their _relationship_ been?

"Is this what you're existence has come to, Eric? Low-key vampire bars and underhanded retribution operations against the humans? I'd always imagined you had a higher calling," she hissed, her face stiff and emotionless.

Eric smiled. "Still the same Myra, I see."

Her mask broke and she briefly grinned. "_Always_."

There was a pulse of the air in front of me, and the woman appeared, leaning over.

I quickly turned my head away and flinched. Did vampires always have to be so…_surprising_? She was close enough that I could smell her—like cinnamon spices.

"Your next meal?" She asked, picking up one of my curls between her fingers. She ran her other hand over my exposed neck. I glanced over her shoulder at Eric before I closed my eyes.

I could hear a shift as he stood from his chair. "Possibly, but more officially an employee of mine."

"Mmm," The woman hummed. I could feel her bend in closer. I shifted as far back as I could in the couch. "A _virgin_. Mind if I taste?"

There was another pulse in the air and I opened my eyes. Eric held the woman's outstretched hand, slowly pulling her back from me.

"I _do_, actually."

She grinned again. "Keeping her to yourself then?"

Eric didn't answer but let go and stepped away. "It was nice seeing you again, Myra…but I have some _other_ business I need to attend to."

The woman turned and walked to the door. "I hope I'll be seeing you again," she smirked. "_Both_ of you."

And with that, she was gone. The movement of the door was the only thing that alerted me of her departure.

* * *

_Both of you._

Her words repeated in my head, over and over. I tried to shatter the broken record to no avail.

She'd only been in the room for what seemed like minutes, but the wake she'd left behind still shook my core.

Neither of us moved for some time. I could sense Eric's eyes on me again but focused on slowing my heart rate.

I could have been _eaten_. I could have _died_.

Why had Eric even demanded that I was here? To make a good _discussion_ piece? I had never been introduced or allowed to ask my own questions…so what had the purpose been?

_To scare me into submission_?

I couldn't control my breathing.

"Are you…alright?" He asked. I could tell it was difficult for him to show concern.

"_Don't_…" I whispered, "…don't _pretend_ that it matters to you whether or not I'm okay."

He returned to his desk and I eventually calmed.

"Why did you even need me to _meet_ her?" I asked, bitter.

He looked to the door and replied, "I believe that she is the head of a rebel group trying to overthrow the local vampire authority. Myra has always had a bit of a…_problem_…with higher powers," He smirked.

I chose to ignore the familiarity he used when speaking about her.

"That's it then? You _think_ she might be after your _title_?"

He looked back at my face. "Other sheriffs have gone missing. It is more than enough reason for investigation, and I want _you _to look into it."

I stood. "That's it then? '_Look into it_'? You risked my hide in order to tell me to _look into it_? You could have showed me a photo of the woman or…"

"You were in no danger."

I scowled. "_And how exactly can you be so sure_? She seemed pretty intent on sucking me dry."

I was taken off guard when he smiled. It was a rare occasion when he _didn't_ smirk. My determination started to melt away before I could rally up my anger yet again.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen."

My heart fluttered and I tried desperately to stop it.

_Of course he didn't want you hurt. He needs your powers, Charlotte! Nothing more. _

I cleared my throat. "Is that all? Can I go?"

He gave me a once over and nodded.

I glared at him and walked out of the office.

"Keep the cell phone with you," he commanded before I could close the door.

I forced myself not to look back and stick my tongue out at him. Instead I settled on slamming the office door as loudly as I could manage. The sound was less impressive than I'd intended.

* * *

I walked a few steps from his office before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor.

I sat in a messy heap of shock and confusion. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them off with a shaky hand.

_Why me? My life had been so safe…so promising. And now?_

I leaned my head back and let the tears flow.

Everything had become…so _frustrating_.

I remembered the jealousy I felt when Myra had hinted at her and Eric's past.

It was obvious that I had feelings for him…a dangerous _vampire_…with dangerous friends. I couldn't deny it anymore, regardless of how much I just wanted to hate him. And what hurt the most?

_He doesn't care about me in the least._

I suppressed a quiet sob while the knowledge jabbed at my chest like a serrated knife. _Stupid vampires_.

I decided _hating_ him had been easier.

And not only were my feelings a massive hindrance.

I now had a beautiful Greek goddess lusting after my blood…and I was supposed to _search her out_.

After a few more minutes of self-pitying, I got up and flattened my dress and hair, picking up my purse. I dug for my cell phone.

_10:05_.

I wiped my face again and headed through the wooden doors and to the bar.

_I need a drink_.

* * *

I'd finished my third glass of cheap beer.

"I'll take another," I slurred to the bartender, sliding my glass closer to him over the counter. My plans to drown out my problems seemed to be working out pretty well.

I wasn't a heavy drinker, so three glasses had put me considerably over the limit.

The bartender knew this. He chuckled and moved in closer. "I think you've had enough."

"I don't," I whispered, pointing an unsteady finger toward the tap. "Fill it up."

The vampire frowned. I didn't understand his reluctance. Why was he so worried about my well-being? What did it matter to him if I got smashed? I was a paying customer.

He sighed and took the glass over to be refilled. I smiled.

"Back again?"

I turned to my right. The curly hair and leather pants were unmistakable, even if I _was_ smashed. It was the vampire who had hit on me earlier.

My brain seemed foggy. I knew talking to him was a bad idea, but I just couldn't remember why. Instead I giggled at his pants like I'd wanted to do prior to my meeting with Eric.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, fangs extending.

I _should_ have been frightened. I _should_ have shut my mouth.

In place of my fear was an overwhelming giddiness.

I pointed to his pants. "I didn't know anyone still wore _leather pants_."

I covered my mouth and laughed.

He looked offended and I snorted. I couldn't control myself. I continued to giggle.

The bartender returned with my drink. I forgot all about the leather pants and started drinking again. I thought I saw the bartender give the vampire a warning look, but waved it off. It was probably just the alcohol playing tricks.

If he had, the curly haired vampire ignored him. "Wanna leave with me?"

"No," I said between drinks. I was perfectly content to carry on on like I was.

"C'mon," he quietly tried to persuade me. "I'll make it worth your while." He stroked my upper arm and struggled to take my attentions away from the beer. It wasn't working.

He grew frustrated and turned my chin, looking me in the eyes. "Come with me."

I shook my head. "Nope. That doesn't work on me, buddy. Nice try, though." His eyes widened.

Even drunk I could tell that he was stunned.

"Fine, then," He mumbled to himself, grabbing my arm with extra force in his anger.

I heard the bone crack before I felt it. The pain was disjointed in my state of intoxication. But it still hurt…

…_a lot_.

I screamed while he dragged me to the exit. People's heads turned toward the unfolding scene. I was so focused on the pain that I didn't notice the tall, blonde vampire in our path until he spoke.

"_Put her down_," he growled, baring his fangs.

_Eric_!

The vampire dropped my arm immediately and I wailed in pain at the sudden movement. I gingerly cradled my mangled arm to my chest.

"_Get out of my bar_."

I felt the other vampire shuffle back toward me, but he didn't leave. I could sense that this wasn't a good situation through the torrents of alcohol churning in my head. Eric was being _serious_.

_He should leave._

There was a loud crack and he doubled over, holding his stomach. He howled.

Eric didn't seem to have moved, but I figured it was his doing.

"Pam, _ta ut soporna_," his deep voice rumbled.

I watched as Pam materialized and pulled the wounded vampire out through the exit of the bar. The sound of his cries ended as the door closed behind them.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, guys. I posted two chapters to try and make up for the delay. It may be a little while before I post again…I've got some school projects that need to get done. I'll try my best, though!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Eight: Intoxicated Confessions

I still sat on the floor of the bar cradling my broken arm. He stood over me—watching. I tried to keep back the tears that threatened to spill over; the pain was unbearable.

After I gained more control—however impaired from my previous liquor consumption—I took stock of my situation.

The partiers around us had moved back to their activities. The music still played and people still danced. There were only a few eyes watching—most likely the few that weren't used to _this kind_ of nightlife. They were easy to spot: eyes wide, mouths slightly agape…_human_.

_Am I used to this kind of nightlife? _

It was then that I remembered _his_ eyes on me. I could feel them boring into the top of my head. Was he angry?

I was briefly glad for the alcohol.

If I hadn't been so intoxicated I probably would have been embarrassed to death. My cheeks grew hot.

_How could you be so stupid, Charlotte?_

"C'mon," Eric said, reaching down for my good arm and lifting me off of the ground. "I think you've made a big enough fool of yourself for _one_ night."

I sneered at him and he started to lead me back toward his office.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" I whined weakly. I wasn't sure if I could stand being this shamed around him anymore. "I never said I wanted to go _anywhere_ with _you_."

"And I didn't ask."

* * *

I stumbled a lot while he pulled me along. He was walking too fast for my unbalanced feet and he either didn't notice or didn't care. I highly suspected the latter.

We made it to his office and he let me go, walking over to his desk and grabbing his cell phone and jacket. He looked frustrated. He pressed a button on his desk phone and spoke quietly into it. I didn't catch what he'd said.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I could bite my tongue. Like he would feel the need to tell _me_.

I was right. He ignored me and instead wheeled me around to face the door.

"Take me to your car," he demanded.

"My car?" I asked, confused. That definitely wasn't the response I'd been expecting.

_What does my car have to do with this?_

"Yes, your _car_," he said, as if to a child. He opened the door and pushed me outside.

I stumbled into the opposite wall and turned around to face him again.

He wasn't going to win so easily…especially since my better judgment was impaired and couldn't yell at me as well as it usually did.

I crossed my arms. My left one ached _very_ painfully. "What makes you think I didn't _walk_?"

He looked down to my three inch heels and smirked. "It's quite obvious that you didn't walk all this way. Now would you just do as I asked?"

I glared and shook my head. I had to take a step towards him to steady myself.

"No. You didn't ask _nicely_. Do you have _any_ manners?"

He scowled and grabbed my arm again, pulling me back down the hallway. "_I don't have time to play your games_."

* * *

We finally made it to the parking lot. Eric had half-dragged me most of the way while I drunkenly protested.

"Which one is yours?" He asked, fanning his arm at the full parking lot in front of us.

My head swam.

_Oh my_.

I had absolutely _no idea_ where I'd parked. Slowly but surely I realized that 'getting smashed' hadn't been the brightest plan I'd ever made.

Eric sighed behind me—bored and impatient. He slid on his jacket and shoved his hands into the pockets.

I didn't want him to win our little spat, so I started tripping toward the first row of cars. I had to find it…_eventually_.

"You don't remember where your car is, _do you_?" He asked, annoyed.

I stopped, unsteadily, and pressed my finger into his chest. "Yes, I do…I just…"

"…just…_give_ me a second." I spun in circles and scanned the cars nearest to me.

_It has to be here somewhere._

"Humans," Eric snorted behind me.

I ignored him and pressed onward. After a few more minutes I was completely lost. I couldn't even remember where I'd left Eric…and the spinning in my head was getting worse.

I huffed and sat down. It was pointless.

"Giving up?" He asked from above me. I didn't even look up; I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What does it look like? I'll go find it."

"It's blue," I moaned into my hands.

I waited a few moments but he didn't move. I decided to look up.

He was smirking—_again_. "Do you have any idea how many _blue_ cars there are in the parking lot?"

I stuck out my tongue and he frowned at me. "You really are just a _child_, aren't you?"

I wasn't sure why, but that small comment hit me—_hard_. I felt vulnerable again. I didn't like feeling young around him.

I sighed. "It's rusty, too…and there are flowers on the rear view…"

He was gone before I could even finish my sentence.

My head swam in circles…it was driving me insane. I leaned back on the cool pavement and closed my eyes, cradling my arm to my chest. I was perfectly content to stay there and never move again. Moving was….overrated. No more moving.

_Ever_.

I felt his presence before I heard him. He was standing right over my head. I kept my eyes closed, realizing it would be a very _sketchy_ view. I didn't need any of that right now.

"I found it. Get up."

"Just _leave_ me here," I whined. "Leave me here and I'll be fine. No more walking…no more talking….just _let me be_."

I didn't hear any response…I could only feel him there…._watching_.

It lasted for a few more seconds. I held onto the silence. It was pleasant, and it didn't hurt my head quite as much as the arguing.

And then…there wasn't pavement anymore. I was in the air. My eyes shot open.

Eric had picked me up horizontally and was walking me away toward the car.

"Put me down! _Now_!" I slurred, squirming.

"I'm not leaving you on the pavement. You're being childish and stubborn…and you're wasting _my_ time."

"Well then let me _waste_ it!" I tried to pry myself away with my good arm. It was no use.

We reached the car and he set me down by the passenger side. I steadied myself on the hood and straightened my dress. "That really wasn't necessary. _At all_."

He just looked at me with a blank expression on his face. I wanted to punch him.

_Who gives you the right to be all high and mighty? And annoying…and….beautiful. Ugh._

"Give me the keys."

I glared at him.

"You're not driving my car."

He was finally angry. I'd breeched his cool defenses.

"_Damnit!_ Just give me the keys!" He balled his fists and I staggered a step backward. He truly was _very scary_ when he applied himself.

I reached into my purse and fumbled for the keys. The alcohol had apparently ruined my ability to locate things. I searched for what felt like minutes before I grasped the cool metal between my fingers.

When I finally did I ended up dropping them and had to reach down and pick them up. I tossed them to him, missing left. He caught them anyway.

_Coordinated jerk_.

"Now get in the car. It's not a suggestion."

I opened my door while he walked around to the driver side. He'd made it into his seat before I could even toss my purse inside the car. I slid inside and closed the door, wincing at the pain that shot through my arm. It throbbed agonizingly.

"Put on your seatbelt," he commanded, looking straight ahead through the windshield.

I noticed that he didn't have his on, but decided it was best to do as he'd asked. If we crashed, I would be the only one seriously injured.

He would be _fine_…unless we crashed into a tree and he was impaled.

I smiled. It was unlikely…but…

He looked over at me and frowned, quickly pulling out of the parking space. The car lurched in a sickening way.

I whimpered. "Please be careful."

He huffed.

Right. Like he would ever think it possible to make any kind of mistake. It's not _possible_ for him. That would be _unfathomable_!

_Stupid, arrogant, pig-headed vampire_.

It was going to be a _long_ ride, and I didn't know if my poor baby could take his driving.

I resisted the urge to run my hand over the dashboard and reassure her she would be okay.

* * *

We were about five miles into our little trip before I realized that I had no idea where we were going. There had been absolutely no conversation since we'd pulled out of the parking lot, and my stomach was churning.

_Really_ churning. And not from excitement.

The alcohol had been a _horrible_ idea.

I gripped the door and breathed deeply. I had to ask where we were going. I couldn't sit blindly anymore.

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "Is it too much to ask where you're taking me?"

He didn't answer. I thought he'd ignored me.

"Um? Hello? Where are you taking…"

"The hospital. You need treatment for your arm." His voice was rough; it sent chills down my spine.

_Maybe talking isn't the best idea_.

I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back, focusing on keeping down the contents of my stomach. Eric made a sharp turn left and I squeezed my eyes closed tighter. He was making it _very_ difficult.

"Why did you decide to act like an idiot tonight?" He asked, breaking the silence once more. His question hung in the air.

The truth?

_I was sick and tired of the way I felt around you and I was trying to escape my emotions for a little while. It was working while it lasted._

Of course, I couldn't give him _that_ truth.

I took a shaky breath, keeping my eyes closed. "I'd just met a woman who asked if she could, 'taste me'. I think I deserved a bit of a drink after that."

His amusement filled the car. I knew he was smirking again.

"It's obvious that you're lying."

I opened my eyes and turned to face him. "_What_? Do you think it's _so_ unlikely that a comment like that would…_freak_ someone out?"

He _smiled_. "No. I think it's unlikely that _you_ would let it bother you badly enough to try and drown it out with liquor."

I huffed. I hated him and his logic.

"So what if I _am_ lying? What's it to you anyway?"

His smile disappeared.

"I had to leave and drive you to a hospital. _Once again_ you've wasted some of my time. I think I deserved an explanation."

…._deserved an explanation? He doesn't deserve anything from me! The stupid, pretentious, self-absorbed_….

"You _know_ what? I don't owe you a thing!" I yelled, my head spinning. "_Besides, the whole situation was your fault!_"

He turned to look at me and I recognized my mistake. My eyes widened and I twisted away, facing forward.

"How is it my fault?" He asked, his voice sounding interested.

"That's not what I meant," I quickly mumbled. My stomach did wild flips.

Eric pulled onto the highway and sped up.

"Of course it's what you meant. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

I sat and tried to think of something to say…anything to say…that might divert the situation. My altered state of mind wasn't making things easy.

"People say a lot of things they don't mean."

_Really, Charlotte? That's the best you could come up with? Great job._

_Genius._

I could feel his imploring gaze. In a rush of alcohol-fueled stupidity I decided to meet it.

His icy eyes were narrowed and he looked very…_skeptical_. I knew he wouldn't let it go. He would question me until I was blue in the face.

And I knew he would eventually win.

I sighed and looked away, my heart beating faster than before.

"I couldn't _stand_ it anymore," I started, leaning my head back again. "Your intense stares, your snide little comments, your cold hands and what they did to me. It was driving me _crazy_. I had to get away from all of it."

"It was stupid, I know. But you certainly _weren't helping_ the situation."

I'd _expected_ a smug remark. I'd _hoped_ for some kind of unpleasant jab.

However, I didn't foresee the silence that followed.

I could still sense his stare every now and then—but other than that—the car was eerily calm.

I closed my eyes while he got off the highway and barreled through the city.

_Not much farther_.

* * *

He pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. It was even quieter now without the loud hum from the car.

I couldn't handle it any longer. My arm was hurting, my head was aching, and my stomach was churning for multiple reasons. I sighed and pushed open my door, scooping up my purse and stepping outside.

He was there next to me, faster than _humanly_ possible. I heard the click from the car as he locked the doors.

We walked through the automatic glass door and into the emergency room. A thick blonde woman sat behind the entrance desk at a computer. She looked as tired as I felt. I could only imagine the hours she put in.

_Poor woman._

Another man sat in the waiting area. His red, plaid shirt was torn in several areas. There was a small cut on his forehead. Blood ran down his face and he wiped it away.

_Blood!_

I looked to Eric. He didn't show any alarm…or notice.

_Hm? I wonder._

My silent questions didn't get very far. The woman behind the desk noticed us there and stood up from her computer…_very_ quickly…_too quickly_.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't see you there," she smiled at Eric.

Of course. _Eric_.

_Don't waste your time, lady. Your life isn't worth it._

Eric _didn't_ smile back…

…and I _didn't_ lie and tell myself that I wasn't thrilled.

"She's broken her arm," he said, indicating that there was someone else in their company. I smiled shyly.

The woman frowned. "Oh. Okay," she said, disappointed. She'd clearly been hoping to wait on Eric, hand and foot. I was glad to be the source of her disappointment.

"I'll be right back with some paper work." She disappeared through a door behind her wrap-around desk.

It was silent again.

I drummed my good hand on the desk and fumbled with my purse. I remembered that I didn't have my keys.

"I need my…" I started, turning toward Eric.

He was _very_ hovered over me, and for a brief moment he was all I could see.

I could smell him again, and my already disjointed brain ran in lopsided circles. My stomach danced and my heart fluttered painfully.

"…keys."

He smirked. I knew he could tell how this was affecting me.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys, tilting in and dropping them into my open purse.

We were even _closer _now. My broken arm bumped up against the edge of the desk but I didn't notice.

_Charlotte? What are you doing?_

Eric leaned down farther and I could feel his breath on my face.

_What is HE doing?_

My body screamed to move nearer to him, to touch him, any part of him…

…_every part of him_.

My heart was beating against my ribs with wild abandon. He lifted his hand to my neck and gently caressed the surface of the skin.

It felt _so good_.

I closed my eyes and gasped. I could almost hear the smirk spread across his face.

My breathing hitched while his fingers were replaced by his lips. I reached out, grasping the front of his jacket with my good hand and steadying myself. My legs felt like jelly beneath me.

I inhaled his scent, enjoying the moment while it lasted. I didn't have to let it go any farther…I didn't have to let this get anywhere…

…_oh my God. But it feels so good._

"Okay, I've got the forms…" the woman cheerily interjected, returning from the back room. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry.

I jerked away and looked at Eric. He appeared to be _extremely_ frustrated. He gave the woman an irritated glare and took a step back from me.

"I'll just give you the forms," She said, sliding them across the desktop and near my outstretched hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing. She sat back down in her chair and resumed working at her computer.

My face was _hot_. I could only imagine that it was as red as my hair by now. I made myself meet Eric's gaze.

I could see nothing. He was blank, searching my own eyes for some expected reaction. I only blushed _harder_.

And with that, he smirked, his frosty stare thoroughly contented.

"Keep the cell phone with you."

After a moment's pause, he turned and walked back through the glass doors. I watched him disappear into the blackness of the early morning.

My stomach twisted again, _harder _this time.

"Um, Miss? Excuse me. Is there a bathroom?" I asked, panicky. I could feel everything rising from my stomach. I started to sweat.

"Yes. Right down that hallway," she said, pointing. "Are you alright…?"

I didn't answer, but sprinted as fast as my drunken legs could carry me. I made it to the bathroom, and it wasn't long before I ridded myself of everything I'd consumed for _days_. It felt absolutely horrible.

Everything hurt, and my stupid heart refused to stop banging in my chest and making my headache worse.

I couldn't think. One single question repeated itself, over and over in my head.

_What have you done, Charlotte?_

_Author's notes: I'm so sorry it took this long, guys! I've finished all of my school work so I should be able to get these out faster again. I've got the next chapter planned out…I've just got to write it._

_Let me know what you think so far!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Nine: Check Ups

The next day was torture. It was Friday; I still had finals to take and my head threatened to explode the entire time. My headache didn't start to disappear until late in the afternoon. Hours seemed to stretch into days. And I was _extremely_ irritable.

I hadn't slept much when I'd finally made it back to the dorm room. Liz was in bed and thankfully didn't wake when I entered. It was four in the morning when I laid down to sleep.

But I just _couldn't_. Every time I closed my eyes I was assaulted with the memory of earlier that morning. I could feel Eric…his hands…his _lips_. I tossed and turned until seven and finally decided to get up and start the day. It was pointless to continue trying.

When Liz saw me after testing had ended, she badgered me with questions about the previous night. It was impossible to hide my injury from her; a large cast covered my forearm. The doctor had said it was broken in a couple of places and would take a '_lengthy'_ amount of time to heal. Let's just say I was less than thrilled.

_Stupid vampires_.

I had to lie to Liz and tell her that I'd tripped and fallen on it. Of course, she could see right through me. Liz had always been able to tell when I wasn't being truthful. The conversation had gone something like this:

"So, where were you all last night? I waited up for you, but you never showed."

I grimaced and showed her my arm. "I ended up having to go to the emergency room."

"Oh my God! What happened?" She gasped, reaching out to feel the cast there.

"Nothing, really. I…just tripped and heard it crack," I shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit clumsier than I thought."

We walked back to the dorm in silence. I clenched my teeth against the pounding in my head. It was sunny and the light bouncing off the pathway wasn't helping the pain.

When we reached the door to the room Liz shoved it open and stomped inside, throwing her bag onto her bed. I quietly followed—it was obvious what was coming. I braced myself against Liz's desk.

"You don't have to lie to me, _you know_? I'm your _friend_!" She shrieked, a little too loudly for comfort. "Something has been up with you lately, and frankly, I'm a little worried about it. You _never_ act like this, Charlotte! And now you go out and don't come back until early in the morning—with a broken arm!"

I flinched when another wave of pain beat the inside of my skull. "It's nothing, Liz. You're too concerned. I'm fine."

"No. I don't think you are. You tell me what's really going on…_right now_!" She said, crossing her arms and dramatically plopping down on her bed.

I felt like screaming too, but I didn't think I could expend that much energy. Instead I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I can't do that. Believe me, I only have you in mind when I say that. You don't want to know."

"_Really_? Because I think I do."

I opened my eyes and walked over to my own bed, laying down.

"I've got a new…" I struggled for the right word, "…_job_."

Liz raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "You were out until three in the morning because you have a new _job_? What could you possibly be doing?"

_It was actually four, but I don't think you need to know that_.

"Yes. A job. I'm working for a…_client_…who only comes out at night."

Her eyes widened. "_Jesus,_ _Charlotte_! _Please tell me you're not a prostitute_!"

I couldn't help myself. I laughed—hard. It hurt horribly, but I couldn't stop. My whole body shook with it.

_A prostitute?_

Liz got angry at me. She crossed her arms again. "What's so _funny?_"

"You think I'm a _prostitute_!" I squealed between fits of laughter.

She got up and shoved her bag into the closet, fumbling around. I finally got a hold of myself. "I'm sorry, Liz. I just can't believe that was your best guess. Do you seriously think I would _ever_ do something like that?"

I heard her mumble over the sound of banging hangers. "Actually, I figured you might be working with _vampires_, but I didn't think you were _stupid_ enough to do something like that."

Any humor I felt ended—abruptly. A chill ran down my spine as Liz continued talking.

"It would pretty much be a death sentence. But you wouldn't do that, right?"

She turned around and faced me, her small smile fading.

I would have to disappoint. Instead I didn't answer—I just stared right back at her.

"…_Right?_" She pleaded with her eyes and I frowned.

I sighed and picked at my cast.

"I am Liz." I muttered, looking down to the ugly brown carpet. Silence enveloped the room.

_What now? How am I going to make this sound okay? She's going to freak out._

_And what would she do if I told her _how I felt_ about one of them… about what had happened _after_ I broke my arm?_

Liz walked over to her bed and gingerly sat down. I could see her twist her hands nervously.

"Charlotte, you have to stop. You can't keep doing this."

I stood up, my head hammering. "It's completely fine. I've got everything under control…"

I knew I had absolutely _nothing_ under control.

"…and I don't have much of a choice anyways."

I waited a few more seconds before grabbing my car keys and heading for the hallway. I needed to get away from the situation. I could only take so much more, mentally and physically.

"I just want you to be safe…" I heard her whisper before I closed the door behind me.

When I got to my car I rolled down the windows and sat, listening to the stillness and the occasional car passing. I didn't drive anywhere and I tried not to think. I held onto the only happy thing I could come up with at the time.

…_at least I'm done with classes for a little while_.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Liz was planning on going out. She had a date with the guy she'd met at _Fangtasia. _I tried to act excited for her when she told me, but I honestly couldn't care. I was so flustered about everything else that I'd sulked around the dorm room all day.

Liz hadn't started speaking to me again until earlier in the morning. When she did she acted sour.

I couldn't blame her for being angry. I knew that it was really only because she was worried about me. I would probably act the same way if it had been her.

_It would be better if it were Liz in this situation, anyways. She always comes out of everything okay_.

I didn't know if I would be able to say the same thing for myself.

* * *

Liz ran around the room putting on makeup, shoes, and perfume. She wore a flowing green dress and her hair was curled and down. I smiled from my position on the bed. I'd been trying to read a book, but Liz's theatrics proved to be more entertaining.

"Hey, Charlotte? Have you seen my hairclip? You know…the one my mom gave me? The _green_ one?"

"Um, no. Sorry. I haven't. Did you try the desk drawers?"

She stopped spinning in circles and dropped her compact. "No. I didn't!"

I watched her sprint over to the desk and throw open all of the drawers, tossing things out of the way. An unopened condom flew across the room and landed on my bed. I quietly giggled.

"Liz?"

"What?" She asked, spinning around. I could tell that she'd hoped it was her hairclip.

I laughed and picked up the condom, lobbing it back to her. "You dropped your condom!"

She scowled and threw it back. It hit the wall behind me and bounced off, landing beside me on the bedspread.

"Don't get me excited like that! I thought you'd found it," she said, turning back to the desk.

I giggled again and got up.

"Hey, Liz? I'm gonna to go take a shower. Tell me if my dad calls while I'm gone. He's usually called by now."

My dad called every Saturday to check up on me and see how things were going. Sometimes I felt like he was overly worried, but recently I'd really enjoyed talking to him. His voice calmed me and made everything seem okay. With dad, there was _always_ a brighter tomorrow.

He hadn't called yet, though. I'd started to get a little concerned.

"Yeah. Okay," she muttered absently.

I wasn't sure if she'd _really_ heard me, but I grabbed my bathroom supplies from my dresser, slipped out of my t-shirt and shorts, snatched a towel, and wrapped it around me. Our room was only a couple of doors from the bathroom, so I wasn't worried about running into anyone half-naked. Besides, most everyone else had already gone home for break—Liz and I were some of the few to decide to stay.

Of course, I didn't have much of a choice. I had to be nearby for…_certain _reasons.

_Stupid Eric. Ugh._

I'd tried not to think about him since our little 'adventure' on Thursday night.

The bathroom was chilly. I closed and locked the door, taking off the rest of my clothes and jumping into the shower. I'd found it to be difficult with my cast. I had keep it out of the stream of water and do everything one-handed. Shampooing was tricky.

The hot water hit me and I relaxed my muscles. I didn't move for quite some time; I just stood under the shower head and breathed in the steam, closing my eyes. It was incredible how much a little hot water could do.

I let my mind wander.

_What would have happened that night if we hadn't been interrupted? Would I have gathered enough strength to stop? To keep it from going any farther?_

The answer was almost immediate.

_Probably not. The odds were completely against me. For one, I let him have way too much power over me. I was like putty in his hands. He could have picked me up and taken me right out of the hospital and I wouldn't have protested. Plus…I was really, really drunk. Being that impaired wouldn't have helped._

_And his hands felt so…amazing. I could only imagine how it would have felt if…_

My breathing hitched.

…_STOP it, Charlotte. That kind of thinking won't benefit you at all._

I remembered my vision from the first time I'd met him. The future had never changed before, so I was pretty positive that it was going to come. Did I _want_ that?

My body screamed, "_Yes_!"

Every part of me wanted to be with him, to hold him close, to feel him on me. The thought of his cool skin taunted me.

_Maybe if I just…just once…_

But I knew that it wasn't a very good idea. Once wouldn't be enough with Eric. I could see it, and I still didn't even know him that well. His suggestive remarks alone told me that if I let him in once…

…_well. He'd be after it just that more often_.

And the scary part was…that made a small part of me excited. To think that any piece of me wanted that?

It was _too_ much. I needed a break—to get away from him for a little while and clear my head. He was getting to me, and it made me really frustrated.

_Would I even be able to stop myself if it happened again? Soon?_

I shivered.

_I sure hope so._

* * *

I'd finished the shower, rapped myself up in the warm towel, and had just plugged in the hair dryer when there was a knock on the door.

I stopped. _Oh, God_. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Char."

_Thank the Lord! It's only Liz._

"Anyways, you got a message on your cell phone about fifteen minutes ago. You know, the one you keep in your drawer? _The one you won't tell me why you have?_ I didn't answer it."

I mentally slapped myself. _Great_._ Eric._

_Looks like I really won't be getting a break from you._

"And there's a guy waiting in the dorm room. He asked for you."

I could swear the world stopped spinning with that one sentence. I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel, I couldn't _breathe_.

I regained control and unlocked the door, pulling Liz inside. Her blonde hair whipped me in the face when she passed. I absently noticed that she'd found her hair beret.

"What are you _talking about_?" I whispered, closing and locking the door behind me again. I had a good idea who it was, but I was hoping I was wrong.

_Anyone but him!_

She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean? I _just_ told you. _There's a guy waiting in the dorm for you_. He asked if you were there, and when I said you were in the shower he asked if he could wait inside."

I stopped myself from hitting her. How could she be that stupid? She _invited_ him into my room!

"Please tell me you didn't let him in," I pleaded, grabbing her upper arm with my good hand. "_Please_."

She sighed and looked down at my hand. "Charlotte, you're being crazy. Obviously I let him in. I wasn't going to make him wait in the hallway the whole time."

I took a deep breath and let go of her arm. "Sorry."

_It might not be him_…_but it probably is_.

"What does he look like?"

Her eyes sparkled. I knew then. She didn't even have to _tell_ me. It was _Eric_.

"Oh. Well, _where_ do you want me to start? Tall, blonde, _gorgeous_…and of course that fact that he's like _sex on a_…"

"_Okay_!" I almost shouted. "_I get it, Liz_. I could have done with 'tall and blonde'."

"I was just _admiring_," she smiled. "I know a good lay when I see one."

I literally slapped myself in the forehead. _Seriously?_

"That really wasn't necessary." I loved her to death…but _sometimes_…

She started heading back for the door, but stopped. "So what? Is he like, your _secret_ boyfriend or something?" She giggled. "Is that why you've been out so late recently?"

I blushed, my face burning. "No…_no_…of course not."

It was technically only a half-lie. I had been out late _because_ _of him_.

She giggled again. "Right. _Of course not_." She opened the door.

"_Hold on_!" I cried, gripping her arm as hard as I could manage. "I need some clothes. _Please_, Liz."

She turned, her dress whirling gracefully, and smirked mischievously. "I don't think I'm gonna go get them."

I pulled her arm harder. "_Please_, Liz. _I'm begging you_. Don't do this to me right now."

She tugged herself out of my reach and slipped out the door, pausing right before it closed. "I'm _going_ to because I'm already late…and because I think you _really like_ this guy. _I can tell_."

She giggled one final time.

"And plus, I think you need to have _someone_ _catch you with your clothes off_."

With that she clicked the door behind her. I listened in horror as her heels clicked down the hallway and toward the staircase.

* * *

_If Liz makes it back from her date…I swear I'm going to kill her!_

I leaned on the sink and tried to catch my breath.

_Eric is in my bedroom and I'm standing here half-naked_.

My heart beat wildly in my chest.

_And_ _I have to go back eventually._

My stomach knotted. I weighed my options.

_I could stay here and wait till he comes to find me. But if that were the case…I'd have no chance to put on any clothes and I would definitely be in a sticky situation._

_I could knock on someone else's door and hope they're there. Then I could hide out…but he'd probably find me anyway. He wouldn't be very happy with me then._

_I could just go back to the room and grab some clothes….very, very quickly. Then I could…have our little meeting…or whatever it is he wants. He won't get angry, I'll be a little embarrassed, and everyone comes out okay—and alive._

The last situation seemed to be the most desirable. I would have to lock away my pride somewhere for a bit, but I thought everything would come out okay.

I wasn't going to like it, though.

I put on my underwear and bra, pulling the towel back around me tighter than before. I decided not to blow dry my hair. It wasn't important anymore.

I took a breath—the deepest I could manage before it was painful—and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

The hallway was empty again. _Thank God._

I tiptoed back to my dorm. I was hoping that if he didn't know I was coming, I could catch him off guard, and he might not realize what was going on before I got my clothes on.

_Right, Charlotte. He's a vampire. He can probably hear you already. And he's probably watching the door—waiting for you to walk in naked._

_The jerk!_

I got to the door and tried to steady my breathing. I was failing miserably. I hugged my broken arm to my chest, holding up the towel. I suddenly _hated_ my dorm room. It had betrayed me. A dangerous vampire was sitting within, most likely waiting to _jump me_, and it had been the one to let him inside.

_Actually it had been Liz that let him…_

…_okay, Charlotte! Now you're just stalling. Do it!_

I prepared myself to sprint inside and grab the clothes nearest to the door.

I reached my hand out to the cold metal handle and twisted.

* * *

He was there, standing next to my bed in a pair of running pants and a tight t-shirt….

…_and facing the door, of course_.

I blushed like crazy and rushed inside, closing the door behind me; he smirked _very_ suggestively.

"For me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving me the once over.

I clenched my teeth while the blush deepened. I felt like yelling at him, but that didn't seem to be the best strategy.

"No. _It's not for you_. I didn't even know you were going to be here! Now turn around so I can put some clothes on," I scolded, pulling the towel as close to my body as possible.

He frowned but didn't turn. "Now why would you want to do that?"

I scowled at him but was otherwise silent.

"And I did call. _Once again_, you just didn't answer."

I huffed. "Yeah, well…I was in the shower. I'm sorry I don't feel it's necessary to _shower_ with your cell phone."

I realized that probably didn't sound as insulting as I'd expected. I just stood there and blushed while his smirk grew.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

I resisted the urge to walk over and slap him in the face.

"_Would you please just turn around_? This is only going to take a second."

He sighed and stared at me. I waited, impatiently. Finally, he turned and faced the wall, and I sprinted to the closet at my left.

"_Don't look_!" I squealed, catching him peeking.

He reluctantly looked away again. "I don't understand why you find it necessary to get dressed."

I dropped the towel and shoved on a pair of Liz's jean shorts, the closest thing to my hand. I wasn't happy at the lack of coverage, but I didn't have the time to be picky.

"The _same reason_ you feel the need to get dressed everyday."

I could almost hear his smirk from across the room. "I only do it because it would be hard to run a successful business unclothed. It makes _other things_ needlessly inconvenient."

I scoffed. "_I'm sure_."

I reached into the closet again and grabbed the first shirt I came into contact with. It was a dainty short-sleeved blouse.

My memory jumped back several weeks earlier.

_I tangled my hands in his hair and he started to unbutton my top, kissing farther down. _

I gasped.

_My vision! _

_It was the _same blouse_!_

"Everything alright?" He asked, turning his head again.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. _Don't look!_ No big deal!" I squeaked.

He smiled. It was obvious that he was enjoying this way too much.

I quickly mulled the situation over in my head. _Grab another shirt and waste time? Or tempt fate?_

I shoved my cast through the first sleeve. I was going to have to tempt fate. I could control myself later, but right now I didn't really have time.

The buttons took longer than I was anticipating. It was hard to move my fingers with the cast in between, but I managed eventually. It seemed like forever, though.

When I finished I closed the closet door and walked over to put the wet towel in the dirty clothes bin. I never took my eyes off of him. I didn't want him to do anything surprising that I wasn't prepared for.

"Why are you here, anyways?" I asked, grabbing a hair tie and pulling my damp hair back.

He turned around again. "Well, I wouldn't have come if you'd just answered the phone. That's why I gave it to you."

I leered back at him. "Yes, I realize that. It's a mistake we both _regret_."

He raised an eyebrow. "I never said I regretted it."

My stomach gave an excited flip and I shook my head at him, deciding it best not to talk.

I looked at the clock next to my bed, hoping it was late enough that I could use sleeping as an excuse to move this little reunion along.

_10:06_. _Shoot. Not quite._

I looked to his face again and noticed him eyeing my bulky cast.

"I would have offered you some of my blood that night, but I didn't think you'd accept."

I made a disgusted face. "Well, _you were right_. I don't see how that would help my situation anyways."

He looked bored. "Vampire blood has healing powers. It could have fixed your arm in only a few minutes and would have saved us both some time."

I crossed my arms, a difficult task with the broken arm. "Yeah, well…I'd _rather_ wait."

"Are you sure?" He asked, smirking. "It would make things easier for you in the long run."

I shook my head, but silently thought about it.

_Drinking his blood would definitely be weird…and not to mention really, really gross._

_Another problem: that would require moving closer to him…something I wasn't sure I could handle. But he was right. It would make things easier._

_And if I ever ran into Myra again, it would be best if I was completely healed._

_So here it is, Charlotte: _

_A very awkward situation? Or getting caught unprepared with another dangerous vampire?_

I figured my life was a little bit more important.

_Here we go…_

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm really not going to like this."

He smirked. "We'll see."

_Author's Note: I posted the next chapter already. I didn't think it was fair to leave you guys hanging like that! =)_

_HeH_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Ten: Distracted

I slowly walked over to where he was standing. He watched me the whole time, his smirk never fading.

_I swear, no one throughout history has ever smirked as much as this guy!_

…but I decided that it suited him. _He looks so sexy doing it, too_.

…_okay, Charlotte. Not right now. Lock it away for awhile_.

I stopped about a foot away from him. He moved his right hand palm up and flashed me his wrist, his fangs extending. I resisted the urge to gasp. It was startling every time he did that.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and slowly bit down. I watched the deep scarlet run from his wrist and spread across his unnaturally pale skin—such a distinct contrast.

And then he offered it to me.

I couldn't help frowning.

How _ironic_ this was. I'd always thought _I _would be in _his_ situation…never the other way around. My stomach lurched. _Disgusting_…

_Just do it before you change your mind!_

With that, I gingerly grasped his arm, and lowered my mouth.

At first I had to focus on not choking everything back up. I was _drinking _someone's _blood_.

_Eric's_ blood…

…and it was warmer than I'd been expecting. I couldn't _taste _it very well because I was trying not to breathe. It made it harder, but I didn't want to know.

But then everything changed. I could feel it, moving through me…coursing through my veins like liquid fire. My skin grew very sensitive to _everything_. My clothes felt tighter around me, and the dampness of my hair grew especially distinct. My broken arm tingled; I could tell that it was healing, the bone _reconnecting_. It wasn't painful.

It felt…_amazing_. I held on tighter.

The light in the room seemed to get brighter. I wanted to run…to sprint…to dance…

It got more difficult not to do so.

_Stop, Charlotte_.

But I couldn't…I wanted to keep going…to keep _drinking_. It had been only a few seconds…ten or twelve maybe.

But it felt like a _lifetime_.

_Stop it!_

I had to consciously tell my hand to unclench…my body to pull away. It took me a few more seconds to manage it.

* * *

I watched his wrist heal, inhumanly quick. I longed to keep drinking.

_What is wrong with you, Charlotte?_

I looked up to his face.

He seemed mildly amused, but he wasn't smirking…he was looking at my lips.

I could feel some of the blood lingering there. I licked it away and he narrowed his eyes. He was _enjoying_ this. My heart beat faster. I could sense it…_because of the blood_?

I wasn't sure. But his own enjoyment beat dully within me.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all_.

I cleared my throat and took a step back from him. I flexed my fingers on my broken arm. It felt loads better…_normal_. I wouldn't be surprised if it was already healed.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He smirked, and nodded to my cast. His voice was rough when he commented, "I don't think you'll be needing that anymore."

He reached out and tore it away before I could protest, like it had only been made of paper. I stared in shock as he dropped it on the floor next to him. _How could anyone do that?_

Things were getting too strange—and a little too cozy. I needed to change the subject. I rubbed my newly mended arm and looked around the room. "So, why exactly did you come here?"

He paused briefly before answering.

"I suspect that Myra is into some trouble again. I came to ask whether or not you'd had any visions regarding her plans or…"

My cell phone rang on my bed.

_Dad_. _Finally_.

And a good _distraction_—one that I _really needed_.

He looked frustrated. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll just get that."

I sprinted over and snatched it from the bottom of my bed. It was right next to Eric, but I quickly skirted him and took a step back again.

I answered with my left hand. I figured it would be a good idea to keep my right one free.

"_Hello_?" My dad asked, his voice mildly uneasy.

I smiled, hoping that he could hear it through the phone. "Hey, Dad."

I kept my eyes trained on Eric. He stood and watched, a bored look plastered to his face. My smile grew.

"_Honey. How are things? Are you excited that school's out?_"

I giggled. "Of course. Who wouldn't be?"

Eric shook his head and looked around the room—impatient.

"_Well, I'm glad for you_."

I tried to drag out the conversation. "How're things at home?"

Eric's gaze landed on the bed. He looked back at me, smirking. I raised an eyebrow…

…_What could he possibly be_…?

My own eyes settled on Liz's condom. She hadn't put it away. My eyes widened.

"_Things are great. I just planted some of the vegetables out in the garden and_…"

He bent down and picked it up, waving it in the air with a smug look on his face.

I shook my head wildly. "Not mine!" I mouthed, holding the phone away.

"…_my truck broke down on Wednesday and I had to take it to the mechanic down the street—Lenny…you know Lenny, right?_"

"Put it down!" I whispered, pointing with my right hand and putting the phone back to my ear.

I huffed. "Right, Dad. Lenny. So what happened?"

Eric smirked and shook his head. Instead he tossed it at me and I had to hop to the left to avoid it.

I steadied myself at the foot of my bed.

"…_well, he said that it was probably just the battery_…"

"Uh huh," I added, scowling at Eric. _Jerk_.

"…_Anyways. It's fine now_. _I took it out to get groceries yesterday_…"

It was then that I felt a bead of water trickling down the side of my neck from my hair. I reached up to dab it away, but Eric was there, grasping my hand. He'd moved so fast I hadn't seen him.

"…_I made it back okay. The brakes were making that noise they always do, but I wasn't worried about it_…"

I didn't answer. I was watching Eric. He dropped my hand and slowly wiped away the water with his thumb. I shivered and he smirked.

"_Charlotte? You still there_?"

* * *

I took a deep breath and answered, my voice shaky. "Yeah, Dad. Everything's _great_. What about the living room? You said you were going to paint it…"

I reached out with my right hand and put it on his chest, pushing back gently. It was the strongest protest I could manage…my heart just wasn't in it.

"…_Oh! Yeah. I went to Margaret's on Main. You know the place. It's that hard store? Anyways_…"

Eric smirked and leaned down, the pressure from my hand irrelevant. He started working on my neck with his lips, trailing kisses up and down…pausing to trace circles with his tongue. My skin was still overly sensitive and it was driving me _crazy_.

I held my finger over the mouthpiece of the phone and whimpered. _Oh…goodness_.

My heart was beating against my ribs and my head was spinning. I closed my eyes.

"…_so now the living room is whiter than before. I couldn't bring myself to pick out a color and the woman behind the counter said_…"

I didn't have any idea what Dad was talking about anymore. I could hardly remember my name.

Eric reached around and pulled me closer. I was completely pressed up against him. I could feel him….his skin, the way his hair tickled my cheek, _his_……

My finger slipped off the mouthpiece.

"…_I might decide to change it again in a couple of years, but right now I think_…"

I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"…_Charlotte? Are you okay?_…"

The sound of my name kept me from drowning in Eric for a few seconds. I remembered why the phone was still in my hand.

"Uhm…yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I'm a little tired though, so I'll call you back later……bye."

I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and dropped it on the floor.

* * *

My vision. It was happening, but now I could fill in the gaps with the details I'd been missing.

It was hot. His hands were everywhere and I silently begged for more. He pushed me backwards against the dorm room wall and I groaned.

I hurriedly wrapped my legs around his waist as he trailed kisses down my collar. I definitely didn't want him to stop.

_This isn't right, Charlotte!_ The rational part of me still screamed. I tried to ignore it and let my body take over. _Stop!_ It screamed again.

_But it all feels so good!_

So I locked it away, somewhere deep in my head where I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore.

I'd known this would happen from the moment I decided to wear the stupid blouse. And now I realized that the whole time…I'd wanted this to happen. I walked into it on purpose.

I tangled my hands in his hair and he started to unbutton my top, kissing farther down. My mind was clouded with his scent—rough and masculine.

_I needed this_, and it was extremely difficult for me to wait any longer.

"_Hurry_," I hissed, tightening my grip on him with my legs. I could feel his breath on my skin when his low chuckle rang in my ears.

He continued to languidly trail kisses until he reached my bra. I helped him pull off the blouse while he unhooked the bra and dropped it to the floor.

And then he paused…_admiring me topless_. He smirked.

I blushed again…I couldn't help it. I could only imagine all of the other women he'd seen naked that he could compare me to. I knew I wasn't anything special.

We locked eyes for a few seconds before he starting kissing again. He lifted me off of the wall and carried me over to the bed, laying me down and climbing on top.

I fumbled for the hem of his shirt, pulling upward. He helped me along, lifting it off and over his head. My breathing came hard and painfully.

I ran my fingers over his bare chest—pale and perfect. My heart fluttered.

And then I did something I'd been wanting to do all night. I propped up on my elbows and kissed him full on the mouth. His cool skin pressed up against mine, and I sighed.

He didn't pull away, but welcomed me, running his tongue over my lips.

He kissed like he stared—extremely intense, dominating me in every sense of the word. I moaned again.

I couldn't wait any longer. The pressure was building in my stomach and I _needed_ him. It was _animalistic_…the most physical desire I'd ever felt in my life. I unbuttoned my shorts and started tugging at them. They wouldn't budge. I was _extremely_ flustered.

Eric noticed. He smirked into the kiss and ripped them off for me.

I gasped.

_Hopefully those weren't your favorite, Liz_.

He reached down and started massaging my stomach, moving lower and lower until he came to the top of my panties. I ached for him to move faster, wrapping my legs higher on his waist, and unconsciously arching my back…moving closer to him.

I could feel his arousal and bent my back again, purposely rubbing up against him. He growled deep in his throat and I shivered. Of course, it was an interesting reaction, so I did it once more…_taunting_ him.

He growled again and roughly grabbed my panties, pulling them completely off but never breaking the kiss.

I was the one to do that. I needed to breathe. He moved his lips back to my neck and continued massaging. I gasped when his cool fingers finally made it between my legs.

I dug my nails into his back and whimpered. _Oh my God_.

He prolonged everything, moving sluggishly…teasing me.

"_Eric_," I hissed, arching my back a final time. "_Please_."

He didn't object, but pulled off the rest of his clothes. I could feel his anticipation…

…he wanted this as _badly_ as I did.

* * *

Finally, he slowly entered, giving me time to adjust. I held my breath and gripped him tighter.

It hurt, but I tried to ignore the pain. I moved up to meet him, making him move faster. He gladly obliged.

The pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. He searched out both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. I couldn't move…but I didn't care.

I couldn't even _think_. I only needed him…needed him harder, faster, _deeper_. I quietly begged him, repeating his name over and over, meeting him at every stroke.

He didn't disappoint. The knot in my stomach tightened and my breathing came faster. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead.

Eric's fangs extended. I knew what he wanted, and I was happy to give it to him. I was surprised at my willingness. I turned my head—presenting him with a better angle—and closed my eyes.

He sunk in his teeth and it pushed me over the edge. I moaned, screaming his name. I could feel the blood run down my neck, his lips pulling…sucking.

With a grunt, he reached his peak.

And then he released me, rolling over on his back next to me on the bed.

I tried to catch my breath. My body still tingled…_wanting more_.

I giggled. I knew that the walls in the dorm room were paper thin. An absent thought ran through my head.

_Thank God everyone went home for break_.

_Author's Note: Geez! That was intense trying to write. I didn't know if I was going to make it! =)_

_But I think Charlotte deserved it…finally. So I gave her what she wanted._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Eleven: Blood in the Alleyway

Sunlight was streaming in the dorm room window when I woke up.

I kept my eyes closed and smiled to myself.

_What a night_…

…_and technically…a morning, too. _I laughed and finally opened my eyes.

Of course, I was alone in the bed. It was daylight, so Eric had probably left some time ago.

I spied a torn sheet of lined paper beside me. It looked like it was from one of the several notebooks scattered around the room. It was _his_ handwriting, and I absently ran my thumb across the black ink while I read.

_Call me with any news._

I huffed. _Any news_. I'd recently acquired _a lot_ of important news.

I drank someone's _blood_ yesterday…and then spent the rest of the night—and the early morning after—participating in _risky behavior_ with that person.

I giggled. _Risky behavior_. It made it sound so…mischievous. Like something a school child would be reprimanded for.

_But it was so worth it_…

I just hoped no one would ever find out. What would I tell Liz?

_Liz!_

I'd completely forgotten about her date! I looked around the room; her bed was empty, her purse wasn't on her desk, and her shredded shorts were still laying on the floor next to the remnants of my cast. I hopped up, wrapping my sheet around my naked body, and grabbed them.

I could try to hide the evidence. It wouldn't be too difficult. There was a dumpster on campus that I could throw them away in. She'd probably just assume that her jeans had been misplaced, and if I hurried I might make it back before she returned.

I pulled out my hair tie and fanned my hair over my shoulders, covering the bite marks on my neck.

I didn't make it any farther, though. The handle to the door clicked open and Liz walked inside. I hid the shorts and the cast behind my back. If I couldn't keep the sex from her, I could at least prevent her from finding out the tiny details.

She looked…exceptionally happy. Her cheeks were flushed and a bright smile graced her elated face. Her curly, blonde hair was wild, pointing up in different directions. I could tell she'd had a pretty crazy night, too.

And then she saw me, her giant smile turning into an enormous, smug smirk. I blushed sheepishly.

"_I knew it_," she squealed. "I _knew_ I was right!"

"_Shhh!_ Liz, you're being really loud! It's still early."

"Oh, _you _hush it," she smiled, chucking her purse on her desk. "You know just as well as I do that there's hardly anyone else in the building."

_And thank God for that! Otherwise the whole floor would know everything that had gone on in our dorm room last night._

She closed the door behind her and threw open her arms.

"Come give me a hug, little lady! You're all _grown up_ now!" She said, feigning a proud mother and wiping away imaginary tears.

I blushed some more and shook my head. "Nope. I'm good."

The evidence was still behind my back, and hugging her would definitely reveal it.

"Fine then. I'll just come to you," she said, frowning. She practically skipped across the space between us and snatched me up in a tight bear hug. I didn't even have time to flinch away.

_Darn you, Liz!_

She continued to hug me, squeezing so hard that I was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Liz," I choked. She didn't respond. "Liz! I can't breathe!"

She giggled and squeezed harder. "I know, but I'm _enjoying_ it so…"

She stopped.

"What are you trying to hide behind your back?"

I wrenched away and backed up. _Shoot_.

"Nothing. I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "Not sure what I'm talking about, _huh?_"

"Nope," I smiled, compensating for the fresh color I could feel in my face. "No idea."

She grinned and moved closer. "Hand it over, Charlotte…and no one gets hurt."

I glared at her and moved in the opposite direction. My foot hit the base of my bed, but I held my ground. This wasn't a battle I could afford to have her win.

"I'm still not sure if I know what you're…"

I yelped as Liz launched at me, knocking me completely backward onto the bed. She quickly realized that I was _laying_ on what she needed and started tickling me.

"Liz! _Stop!_" I yelled between laughter. "Liz! I…can't…I…need…_breathe!_"

It was still extremely sensitive and the tickling was a bit too much. I could hardly keep from passing out at the intensity of the sensation.

My legs were flailing wildly—I was trying not to move off of the cast and the shorts—and she smirked. "Just _surrender_ and I'll let you live!"

"Please…._please_!" I was screeching, tears running from my eyes.

"Nope! You have to give it to…"

All of a sudden she wasn't tickling anymore.

_What is she…?_

The air in the room grew tense.

I looked up.

She had taken a step back, but her arms were still extended. Her eyes were wide, glued to the side of my neck.

_The bite marks! _My hair had fallen away from my shoulders.

I didn't even try to cover them up; she'd already discovered the secret. All I could do was watch and wait for her reaction. My heart beat faster.

She put her hand to her mouth.

"Tell me that's just a _really bad_ hicky," she whispered.

_I can't lie. She's going to find out eventually._

I shook my head. "Liz, I'm not going to lie…"

She held up a finger and her voice broke. "_Please_. Just…say it's a hicky."

I watched in silence as she walked over and sat on her bed, never uncovering her mouth. I didn't know what to say.

Her shoulders shook. "_Oh my God_, Charlotte. I'm _so_ _sorry_."

_Why is she apologizing?_

I waited for a few seconds, listening to the sound of her quiet sobbing.

_Well…this couldn't have gone any worse._

I stood up—shoving the cast and the shorts under the comforter of my bed—and sat next to Liz.

"What are you apologizing for?" I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and wiped her nose before hiding her face in her hands.

"_How could you not know already_?" She mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I let a _vampire_ in our dorm room….but I _swear_ I didn't know he was a _vampire _until just now and…_and then_….I didn't bring you any clothes and I left you _alone_ with him…_and he raped and fed from you!_" She wailed and broke into loud, violent weeping.

I covered my own mouth, stifling giggles.

_She thinks I've been raped! How can she just jump to conclusions like that?_

"Liz?"

She shook her head and cried harder.

"Liz, stop crying! _Right now_," I demanded, shaking her shoulders.

"How?" She wailed again, pulling away from me and folding in on herself. "How could you _want_ that? _You should want me to cry!_ You should push me off of a cliff…or shoot me…or throw me into a pit of lions! _It's all my fault_!"

I openly laughed. I couldn't help it. I knew it wasn't a funny situation, but she was being _so dramatic_….

…and nothing bad had actually _happened_.

_Of course, Charlotte. It's Liz. She's the master of theatrical moments._

The crying quieted when she heard my laughter. She looked up at me.

"Why are you _laughing? _What did he do…_pervert your brain?_"

I leaned down and hugged her.

"Liz. Everything is _fine_. He didn't _rape_ me."

She sat up and nudged me off of her.

"He _didn't_ rape you?" She asked, skeptical.

I reached up and wiped some of her tears away. "No. I wasn't _raped_," I said incredulously.

"But you have _bite marks_," She whispered, as if it was too grave to say out loud.

I stopped wiping away her tears and nodded my head. "Yep. I have _bite marks_."

She sniffled again, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liz. Stop it," I begged. "_Stop crying_."

She shook her head and covered her face again.

_Geez! There's no getting through to her!_

I jumped up and stood in front of her. I starting screaming, hoping it would make more sense to her if I was being dramatic as well. "Look, Liz. _I let him bite me_…okay? _I let him do it!_ He didn't force himself on me!"

She stopped crying immediately.

_Finally._

She crinkled her nose. "You _let_ him do that to you?"

I sighed. "Yes. I did. And I willingly had _sex_ with him. He didn't _rape_ me."

She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes. _Oh, great. _I knew that look all too well.

"You _willingly_ had _sex_…with a dangerous _vampire?_" She seethed.

"Yes. I did, Liz. And as of right now, I don't regret it."

She got up and stopped in front of me. "You had _sex_ with him after _I told you to be careful_?"

I stood my ground. "Yes."

I waited—waited for her to scream…to slap…to push. But she didn't. She just stared at me. It was silent for an eternity. I just stared back at her. She looked disgusted.

"I think it might have been better if you'd been _raped_," she said, turning and walking away from me.

My stomach fell.

_She'd rather I'd been raped? How could she say that? Liz was my friend and she couldn't understand this situation? Had she always been so close-minded? So self-centered?_

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me again. Now I was _fuming_. "If he had been _human_—" I spat, "without stupid fangs—you would have been _perfectly okay_ with me having _sex_ with him."

She started to protest, but I cut her off.

"But since he was a _vampire_, you'd rather I'd been _raped?_ Even though having _sex_ with him has made me…_insanely happy?_"

She just stood and gaped at me like a fish.

"Yes, Liz. It made me _happy_ to have sex with him…a _vampire_. I don't think I've ever felt so good in my entire life."

She frowned at me. "But he's a _vampire_. He's cold_…and dead."_

I released her. "_Yeah_. He's cold and dead; _so be it_. Because last night, _that cold dead vampire_ made me _hotter_ than any live man could ever have done. I've never felt so _strongly_ about another person."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. It seemed words had failed her. After a few moments she regained her voice and whispered, "_Are you_ _sure?_"

I giggled contemptuously. "Yes. I'm _absolutely_ positive."

And with that I walked back over to my bed and plopped down.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It seemed that neither of us could move…we were both in such disbelief…

I wasn't sure what Liz was thinking about. She was probably just disgusted with me. _I didn't care_ _anymore_.

I just didn't understand _why_ I'd confessed something to _Liz_ that I'd hardly confessed to _myself_.

_Do I really feel that strongly for Eric? I don't even really know him. _

_I don't know his last name, for Christ's sake!_

But then I pictured all of our encounters: the first time I met him, the time he came to me in the library, when I had to meet Myra, when he'd driven me to the hospital, and _last night_…

I certainly always had felt _very strongly_ about him…whether in hate or in…_passion_. I couldn't deny that he made me feel more _alive_ than anyone else ever had.

And then I wondered what it would be like if I never saw him again: his smirk, his frosty blue eyes, his cool skin, his probing gaze…

I tried to imagine a life without his deep voice, in anger or in pleasure.

My heart _ached_.

I _knew_. I knew I was attached. And I knew there was absolutely _nothing_ I could do about it.

* * *

It had been at least ten minutes of quiet contemplation before Liz came over to where I was sitting and sat across from me on her own bed.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Char. I didn't understand," she mumbled.

I laughed. "What could you possibly have trouble understanding?"

She shook her head. "I just didn't want you to end up getting hurt. I mean, it's a _vampire_ we're talking about. He could _hurt_ you."

It was my turn to shake my head. "No, Liz. He's never _hurt_ me. He's only _helped_ me."

She scoffed but I raised my hand, signaling for her to wait.

"Remember when I told you I'd tripped and broken my arm?"

"Of course I remember," she said. "I'm still not very happy about you _lying to me_ like that."

I nodded. "Well, he was the one who drove me to the hospital. I was being stupid that night and I decided to get wasted. Some vampire came up to me and tried to take advantage."

I laughed. "He tried to drag me _right out of the bar_, and broke my arm in the process. _Eric_…that's his name…well, he stopped the guy—_hurt _him really—and had him thrown out. Then he drove me to the hospital."

"And then last night…" I said, reaching under my comforter and pulling out my cast, "…last night he gave me some of his blood and fixed my arm completely. I don't even have to wear the cast anymore."

Liz grabbed the cast out of my hand. "How did you get it off? I didn't even notice!"

I giggled. "Yeah, you were pretty busy crying there for a bit."

She gave me a warning look.

I just smiled. "He kind of…_ripped it off_. Like it was made of paper or something."

Her eyes widened. She set the cast next to her on the bedspread. The silence grew for a few minutes while both of us mulled everything over.

"You _love_ him, don't you?"

I blushed. "I really don't know, Liz," my voice broke. "I'm scared to death."

She reached out and put her hand on my knee. "You do, though. I could tell just by the way you talked about him."

It was my turn to cry. Everything hit me at once and hot tears clouded my vision. I tried to wipe them away. "I think I might be. I think I'm falling in _love_ with him."

I drew in a shaky breath. _I am._

_I'm falling in love with Eric...and I don't even know if he cares._

Liz hugged me for a few minutes and patted my back. I was grateful.

Then she giggled and pushed me away. "Okay, girl. I want all of the _juicy details_, right now!"

I giggled back, wiping away the rest of my tears. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled impishly and rubbed her hands together. It was nice to have the old Liz back. "Oh, I don't know. What is the first thing a girl usually wants to know when she asks about the _juicy details_?"

I smiled and pulled the sheets tighter around me. I couldn't help but to giggle again. "Let's just say…it was significantly bigger than the norm…big enough that I'm going to be sore for at least a _few more days_."

She clapped her hands together. "_Perfect!_"

Then she stopped and pinched my thigh. "You weren't at it _all night_, were you?"

I blushed.

"_You were!_" She screamed, laughing, and bouncing up and down. "You little _devil!_ I'm so glad I didn't show up earlier like I was planning."

I remembered Liz's ripped shorts and frowned.

"Um, Liz. I have something I need to tell you."

She shook her head is disbelief. "What could it _possibly_ be now?"

I reached under my comforter again and slid out her shredded jeans. She took them from me and I waited for her to get angry.

Instead she started laughing even louder than she had before. "_He ripped them off?_"

I blushed. "Well, I was kind of having some trouble…I was in a hurry and everything…and _yeah_. He just ripped them off. I'm _really_ sorry."

She tossed them over her shoulder. "Don't be! I'm really _jealous_. A man that can rip your pants completely off in the heat of passion?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Would you mind _sharing_ him sometime?"

She poked me, joking. "_Please?_"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not a chance. Don't even _think_ about it."

She pretended to pout. "Fine. Be that way."

I sighed happily. _Only Liz_.

"Okay," she cheered, getting up and dragging me with her. "It is time to celebrate, missy! You've had your cherry popped…"

I blushed and scolded her but she just laughed.

"…and we're going shopping all day! _Right now_!"

I looked down to my sheet. "Can I at least take a shower first?"

She grabbed the corner of my sheet and ripped it off. I gasped.

I don't think I ever blushed as hard in my life as I did in that moment.

"You're lucky I'm giving you enough time to get _dressed!_" She giggled.

I tugged the sheet back on and chased her around the dorm room.

* * *

Eventually we both got changed into clean clothes and headed out to the local shopping mall.

I wasn't much of a shopper but I enjoyed the day off. It was nice to clear my mind of everything for a little while and Liz proved to be a considerable distraction.

She was a handful! She tried on about every item of clothing within throwing range. I would just smile and give her feedback from underneath her pile of unwanted clothes.

We stayed out until it was almost dark, had dinner at a nearby restaurant—the only one we could afford after Liz's shopping spree—and then made our way back to campus.

* * *

When I got back to the dorm room at 8:30, I grabbed a couple of towels and headed to the bathroom. I _really needed_ a shower. It had been an emotional day and I still hadn't cleaned up after my night with Eric. His smell _clung_ to me—my skin, my hair—and drove me _insane_. It was like a constant reminder, quietly teasing me, making me want to be near him.

When I got to the bathroom, I closed and locked the door before slipping out of my clothes. Those would need cleaning as well in order to get the smell off. I made a mental note to do a load of laundry as soon as possible, because my sheets would—without a doubt—need washing, too.

_Maybe I'll push it off on Liz._

I smiled.

_Probably not. She would never clean my dirty sheets for me._

I stopped in front of the mirror, wrapped the towel around me, and looked at my face. My red hair fell over my shoulders in soft waves. I'd always loved the color of my hair—just like my mother's.

My liquid green eyes looked tired and a little worried. I decided that I had good enough reason to be worried. My life had taken so many interesting turns lately, and I had no idea where they were leading me.

_What with Eric, last nights activities, and Myra…I'm in heaps of trouble._

My mind drifted back to my predicament with Myra, always in the back of my mind.

_Will I ever be able to force myself to have visions of her? Or of any other person, for that matter?_

I realized that I hadn't even really given it much of a try yet, having been preoccupied with so many other things.

_Now is as good as any other time, Charlotte_.

I started by simply thinking about her.

I remembered her dark flowing hair, her olive colored skin, and her flawless figure. Her own emerald eyes pierced through my memory, making me shiver. Even in thought, she was terrifying.

I waited and nothing happened. My sight was still clear and no visions flashed before me. I dug deeper, closing my eyes.

I remembered her scent: _cinnamon_. I'd been able to smell her while she attempted to feed from me.

And then her velvet voice sprang to the forefront of my searching. It was smooth—like silk on marble—pure as gold, and as frightening as a snake's rattle.

My head swam.

I silently applauded my success before my legs gave out from beneath me and I collapsed sideways onto the floor of the bathroom.

* * *

_It was nighttime. _

_A man stood in the shadows of a cobblestone alleyway. People passed by on the adjacent street, and both were very narrow. I couldn't figure the exact location, but the surrounding buildings looked old…and foreign. They only reached three stories at the tallest point._

_The hidden man moved closer to the entrance of the alleyway. Dark, curly hair hung down in his eyes and a large, black trench coat covered most of his body. He ducked into the shadows again as a large group of people passed._

_Another man walked down the main street a few steps behind. He was old, balding, and wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. He looked nervous and shifty, constantly checking over his shoulder. As he passed the alleyway, the man in the trench coat jumped out—inhumanly quick—and dragged the old man back into the shadows with him. No one noticed his departure._

"_You are one difficult human to find, Doctor," the younger man hissed, fangs extending. He held his hand over the older man's mouth while he struggled. He pulled him into the back of the alleyway._

"_When I let you go, you're going to answer some questions for me—no problem. You scream though, and you'll have some serious issues with me."_

_The doctor nodded and the vampire slowly released him._

"_So, where are they?"_

_The doctor answered, his voice thickly accented. "I will never give them to her," he spat, pulling something out of the back of his pants._

_A knife glinted in the moonlight. "I will die first."_

_The vampire reached out to stop him, but the doctor put the knife to his own throat. Scarlet spilled down his front, and he fell forward with a muted gurgling sound._

"_Damnit!" The vampire roared, kicking out at the man's body. A crunching sound reverberated through the darkness._

_He paced back and forth in the growing pool of blood before pulling out a cell phone and dialing._

"_The doctor is dead…we didn't get it."_

_It was quiet enough to make out the answering reply…a voice like velvet._

"_You've failed me, Coridan. Pray you have something to bring back to me when you return, or don't return at all." _

_Coridan shut his phone and kicked out at the old man again in rage. _

_After a few seconds he kneeled down and fed from his expiring corpse._

* * *

I came to on the bathroom floor. My head was throbbing where I'd fallen, my breathing was quick and ragged, and tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away.

It was a couple of minutes before I could grab the edge of the sink and pull myself to my feet.

There was no time for a shower anymore; I had to call Eric.

_Myra's minions are on the move._

_Author's Note: Okay guys. I want to thank you for all of the helpful reviews! I'll try to keep getting out the chapters as soon as possible. _

…_..........................and the plot thickens........................ =D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: I own absolutely nothing. Most characters belong to _True Blood.

Chapter Twelve: Retaliation

I pulled on my underclothes, threw on a towel, and started down the hallway.

I felt drugged. My legs were moving so quickly, but I hardly got anywhere. It seemed to take forever for me to make it back to the dorm room. My head was pounding, my body was sore, and my eyes refused to stop crying.

But it had been so horrible…

…_that poor man took his own life_…

The images of his pooling blood assaulted my memory; I nearly stumbled into my bedroom door with the force of it.

I reached out for the handle of the door and stopped. I needed to get control or Liz would know that something was wrong. She knew about Eric already—that had been inevitable—but I didn't need to drag her into anymore danger. I didn't want her to get hurt…and finding out about Myra could almost guarantee her some kind of harm.

I took a few more breaths, wiped my face, and walked into the room.

"Why aren't you in the shower?" Liz asked without looking up. She was laying on her bed in her pajamas with a magazine she'd bought earlier that day.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I want to make a phone call first."

When she looked at me suspiciously I just smiled.

"Okay?" She hummed nonchalantly and then returned to her _Vogue_.

I walked over to my bedside drawers and pulled out Eric's cell phone. He would really get a kick out of me finally using it.

_Ugh_. _I can just imagine the smug look on his face when he sees that it's me calling._

It was then that I realized that I had no idea what his phone number was. I scanned through the main menu and found the address book. Of course, only one name was listed: _Eric_.

I grinned. _At least he planned ahead_.

I hit call and waited for the ringing to start. What would I say when he finally answered? "_Hi…it's Charlotte…but you already knew that_…" or, "_Hey, it's me. I just had a crazy vision I need to tell you about_."

No. Neither of those sounded…_sane_.

After a couple of rings he did answer, but what he said completely threw all of my planned responses out of the window.

"_Don't say anything revealing over the phone. Is there anyone within hearing distance of you?_"

I had to backtrack for a few seconds. _Is there anyone within hearing distance of me?_

_Liz._

"Um, yes. There is," I said, trying to sound normal. Liz shifted positions on her bed.

"_That's what I figured_," his voice sounded self-satisfied. "_I'll see you in thirty minutes at the bar_."

_What?_

"Hold on," I whispered. "What are you talking about? Don't I get some say in this?"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "_No. When you arrive, go to the back entrance. Someone will let you in_."

"But…" I started only to be interrupted by the dial tone.

_Ugh! What gives him the right to just…sweep into a conversation, demand my presence, and hang up the phone before I can even state my claims? _

_The stupid, arrogant, pig-headed…_

I sighed. "Oh. Okay," I said aloud, trying to make sure that Liz heard. I had to put on a show so that she wouldn't look into things. I giggled. "I'll see you then."

I closed the phone and tossed it back into the drawer.

"Um, Liz," I said, forcing a blush and walking over to the closet. "I'm going out tonight."

I heard her ruffle some pages in her magazine. "Right now?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to make typical conversation. In all reality, my temper was flaring slightly and my nerves were more than a little frazzled. I didn't think I could stand another minute in Eric's presence, let alone the time it would take for another meeting.

_Every time I see him, all I want to do is_…

I shivered remembering the previous night.

_That definitely won't be happening tonight. __**Not tonight**__, Charlotte! He's being an asshole_.

I pulled out a pair of long jeans and an old, hooded sweatshirt. It wasn't attractive…and that was mostly the point. Anything I could do to try and repel him tonight would be _amazing_. I silently reminded myself that I also hadn't taken a shower yet and probably reeked of him.

_I can certainly still smell him on me_…_which means that everyone else probably can, too_.

"You aren't wearing _that_, are you?" Liz asked from right behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Geez, Liz," I huffed. "Could you try _not_ giving me a heart attack?"

She flashed me a dirty look.

"And yes. This is what I plan on wearing."

"Oh, no you aren't!" She gasped and reached into the closet, pulling out a white tank top. "Put this on," she commanded, shoving it into my hands.

I looked down at the revealing top and frowned. "What does it matter what I'm wearing?"

"It matters because I know _who_ you're trying to sneak out and see," she grinned. "And a hoodie definitely isn't going to impress anyone—alive _or_ _dead_."

I dropped the tank top and headed toward the door. "Well, it still doesn't matter. I'm not changing."

Liz reached out for the back of my hoodie and pulled upward. "Yes, _you are_."

She'd pulled it up and over my arms before I could protest. I scowled while she tossed it back into the closet and shoved the tank top at me again.

"You _know_ what?" I complained and put it on, searching around for my keys. "I don't have time for this. I have to be there in like…thirty minutes…_and you're just making things difficult!_"

"Hold on," she whined, walking over and pulling my hair out of my ponytail. "You have to at least look the part."

I wanted to punch her, but instead continued the search for my keys. I found them on the desk.

Liz smiled while I stomped to the door and walked out.

"Have fun!" She called after me, laughing.

_Right. Have fun. We'll see how well that goes_.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. It had taken me twenty-five minutes to make it to _Fangtasia, _so I still had about five minutes of freedom.

And I still wasn't very happy about the tank top. I'd hoped that there would be a jacket or a sweatshirt in my car…but of course, _knowing my luck_…there hadn't been. I was going to have to meet with Eric…

…_in this_.

I huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door with excessive force. I reminded myself that it was only for the poor old doctor that I was here, and once I had given his story, I could leave again. _No more_.

_Let's hope there's no more, Charlotte. You sure are having trouble controlling yourself lately_.

I shook my head. It was _his_ fault…_mostly_.

He didn't have to be so _persuasive_.

I laughed and started walking to the back of the bar. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. It wasn't quite nine-thirty yet, so it was expected. The crowds usually didn't come out until a little later.

The parking lot led to an alley at the side of the building. It was fairly well-lit, but I was really nervous anyway. I had just witnessed a horrible crime in another alleyway, and it didn't sound too unlikely that it could happen here.

_Right. Next to a vampire bar_—_of course there had to be an alley to make things even more daunting for me_. _Like I haven't had enough of that._

I finally made it to the back entrance—a simple metal door—and knocked. It was only a couple of seconds before an answer came.

Pam opened the door and smirked at me.

"Charlotte."

I tried to keep my cool. Something about Pam was oddly unnerving.

"Pam," I nodded, blushing. I was almost positive that she could smell Eric on me, too.

She moved to the side and gestured for me to enter. I gingerly walked passed her and into the hallway leading to Eric's office and the bar. We walked side-by-side.

I could feel her watching me, and I jumped when she quickly pointed to my neck—my fang marks.

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "Did you two have fun? I could smell him on you a mile away."

I blushed a deep shade of red. Heat licked up my cheeks.

"Um. Sure," I mumbled, wishing that his office was a bit closer. I didn't feel like discussing the previous night with a strange vampire in a leather corset. Especially since I knew Eric could probably hear the whole conversation.

She hummed when we finally reached his door. "He's waiting for you."

I nodded and opened the door, glad to finally get away from her…

* * *

He sat behind his desk in a dark green t-shirt. My stomach did an excited flip at the sight of him and I tried to stifle the reaction.

_Get a hold of yourself_.

The metal chair still hadn't returned. I decided it best not to sit on the couch and stood instead. The couch would provide too many opportunities for…

…_well, for me to make slip-ups._

"I didn't think that you would actually come," he said, his voice making my heart beat faster. It was impossible to control myself…and I _hated_ it.

I gritted my teeth. "I figured you would search me out, anyways."

"Probably," he smirked and a short silence followed. His gaze was giving me goose bumps, and I looked away.

"What did you need to tell me?" He asked. "Is it something regarding Myra?"

I nodded my head, looking to his face again. "Yes. I had a vision about an hour ago. I'm not sure how far into the future I saw, but I'm positive it will happen. _Everything_ I 'see' eventually happens."

He looked interested. "Continue."

I relayed my vision to him: the alleyway, the dark vampire named Coridan, the old doctor who killed himself rather than divulge the information that Myra wanted.

When I mentioned the doctor's declaration of, "_I will never give them to her_," Eric's gaze grew more intense. I could feel his curiosity peak. I wondered what had made the detail so important. What were '_they'_ exactly? Did Eric already know?

When I finished he nodded.

"Do you know what it all means?" I asked impatiently. It was _obvious_ that he knew more than he was letting on, and it was bothering me.

He merely smirked. "I have an idea."

I shifted positions and crossed my arms.

"Would you mind _sharing_ it?" I grumbled. My temper was starting to flare.

He folded his hands on his desk. "I don't know that it's necessary at this point."

I scowled. "Well, I do think it's _necessary_."

"I'm out there," I yelled, pointing past him, "risking _my neck_, and I don't think it's too much to ask for a little feedback every now and then."

"If you feel unsafe," his smirk grew, "I could simply keep you _here_."

My stomach tweaked_. You really should have seen that one coming_, _Charlotte._

"You know, you're being a stubborn _asshole_ right now," I barked before I could stop myself. He was driving me insane. He knew that I was curious. And because I wanted to know, he wasn't going to tell me.

His smirk faded, but he raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you were saying last night."

I was stunned. My cheeks smoldered again and I resisted the urge to slap his flawless face. _Not what I was saying last night?_

_What exactly did I say last night?_

I remembered all of my impassioned exclamations and blushed harder.

_Too much_…

…and now I'd grown to regret it.

I glared at him as menacingly as I could manage though my embarrassment. "Last night was a _mistake_."

His smirk returned and his blue eyes sparkled. He knew he'd stuck a nerve. "_Of course_ it was."

My anger was bubbling. I wanted to scream at him, to call him every horrible name I'd ever heard—or could imagine. I wanted to hit him…to make him hurt…to make him bleed. I wanted him to feel as _badly_ as I did.

Because at the same time I wanted to leap over the desk and have my way with him. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me like I'd never been kissed before. I wanted to listen to him talk…to learn his history, his ins and outs, his wants and his needs.

I _hated_ him…and I _wanted _him at the same time. I _needed_ him.

And it ached. My body throbbed with the strength of it. All I could do was shake my head and hold back the anguished tears as the moments passed.

After what seemed like ages, I turned and walked to the door, popping it open.

I didn't even look at him when I shakily replied, "Is that all? Can I leave now?"

He roughly answered, making my heart beat painfully, "It is…"

I pulled the door open farther before there was a pulse in the air behind me. His hand appeared next to my head, pushing it closed again.

"…unless…" his breath tickled the back of my neck.

I shivered and my heart jumped, working double time.

My reaction was submission enough. He knew I couldn't resist. I didn't _want_ to.

I could hear him smile before he gripped my waist and turned me around to face him. He was close, leaning over. His scent intensified.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "You know I can't say _no_," I whispered, putting my hand to his cheek.

He didn't wait any longer; his lips crashed onto mine and I groaned, giving in. He pressed me up against the door, the length of his body against mine. I could hardly think anymore; it was only the feel of his skin that clouded my thoughts.

His hands traveled everywhere—caressing, massaging—driving me crazy. I moaned.

It was his reaction that brought me back to my senses. He growled, pulling me closer to him and tangling his hand in my hair. I could feel his need—his desire—through the bond we'd formed sharing blood. His usually guarded exterior crumbled away in his fervent lust.

He wanted this…_badly_.

_As badly as I do_.

I let my previous anger take over again. I could use his vulnerability against him. I could do my best to make him feel the physical pain that matched my emotional longing. I could try to make him _understand_.

I pushed harder, tangling my own hands in his hair. I pressed up against his growing arousal…teasing him. His deep-throated groan made my body tingle excitedly.

I had to force myself not to smile. _It's working_.

I untangled one of my hands and reached behind me, grabbing the cool, metal handle of the door. I had to pull him closer with the other—distract him from my plans. I ran my leg up his own, rubbing up against his excitement once more.

He growled again—my cue.

I trailed my hand up his stomach to his chest and pushed him away slightly, pulling open the door and hopping backward…outside.

His hands were still extended and he eyed me angrily.

I saw it fit to giggle. He looked so…_bothered_. I'd mussed up his hair in my eagerness—it stood up in awkward angles—and the bulge in his pants was _more_ than amusing.

He narrowed his eyes and I smirked.

"I've gotta be somewhere," I smiled. "Not that you need to know _where_ or _why_."

I smugly repeated his own words from earlier, ""_I don't know that it's_ _necessary at this point_," before slamming the door closed in his face.

I waited, figuring he would pull open the door and drag me back inside, but seconds passed and he never did.

After a small sigh I fixed my hair, straightened my tank top, and headed out through the wooden double doors and into the club.

I mulled over my situation while the sensual music pounded in my ears.

It was painful for me to have to leave him that way—I'd wanted to stay _so badly_—but I was happy knowing that I'd at least gotten him back for his inability to answer my simple questions. As much as I _longed_ to be back in his office, the knowledge that he was suffering some kind of punishment made me feel better.

When I passed Pam at the entrance she just smiled and shook her head.

"Charlotte," she nodded again, giving me a pleased glance. She seemed genuine enough. I guessed that she already knew what had happened in Eric's office.

I grinned right back at her and proudly walked out to my car, an extra pep in my step that I hadn't had before.

_Maybe Pam isn't so terrible after all._

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys! It's been almost a week since my last post!_

_School is coming up and I got a little lazy. I can't afford to do that anymore, though. I'll keep kicking out the chapters as best I can._


End file.
